InvisiField
by dKiWi
Summary: 3 months after the Underminer's demise, Violet is free to develop her powers unrestrained. Little does she know that an unknown threat will drag her deep into a dark and twisted plot... but will she be strong enough to face it? Even alone?
1. 1

Lets get some details straight about the movie first. You can skip this, but I'm a detail-oriented person. This means typos should be very rare, but then I may take too long to write stuff.

A huge theme in the movie is Super Powers Versus Human Intelligence, Technology and Cunning. I'll try my best to maintain this theme.

There is an incredibly high probability that Syndrome died. If airplane turbines shred supers with capes, there is absolutely no reason why a non-super should survive. It just would not be justified. And if he did survive, I doubt he would remain in one piece. In my fanfics, I assume him to be dead. It is a pity though, since he is easily a very memorable, intelligent and important character. Not your typical super villain.

Bob's government sponsor Rick Dicker mentioned that the supers would receive political support after defeating syndrome. The Incredibles are, however not willing, through force or whatever reason, to reveal their true identities, shown in the last part of the movie where the family dons masks. My fanfics will assume this as well.

I have no idea whether Violet can maintain both her invisibility and force field at the same time. In the film, whenever she used a force field, she was not invisible, but I suspect it is purely to make up for her limited amount of appearances Violet makes in the movie. Reason being either her hair is incredibly taxing to animate, or her powers were too defensive to play her up too much. Or otherwise, she has not thought of using them together. She is even given two powers instead of one, which, I feel, is to compensate for their defensive nature. If a sequel is made, I believe it will concentrate more on Violet, and she will be strong enough to maintain both powers. Here, I have provided some ideas. I feel that Violet has been seriously underrated, even compared to her brother Dash. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Incredibles movie is owned by Disney Entertainment and Pixar Animation Studios. The Incredibles computer games are developed by THQ. I am in no way affiliated with any of them and do not own any part of The Incredibles and characters featured in the movies whatsoever.

* * *

I'll use this space to respond to reviewers:

Tashikawa: That is an excellent idea! I do agree, Violet's lungs could have ruptured. But then again Mr Incredible had his hands full as well. Well, I'm not going to steal your idea, but maybe edit that part a little.

CO: I took your advice. Thanks. Not looking for mass reviews, but those who have not logged in can provide constructive criticism too.

Azhure: I have this bad habit of re-reading my previous chapters before starting on new ones. :) I do enjoy my writing.

P. Weapon: Oh man major mistake major mistake! Thanks Weapon! I've edited the Time Frame for clarification.

Azhure (again): 1. Mirage is older than Violet, so its understandable that she is much stronger. You cannot compare the strength of Mr Incredible to Mirage, she is a toothpick to him. 2. Violet requires both concentration and will to activate her powers. Lack of oxygen destroys concentration. Even if Violet did activate her powers, it would not do any good. Violet has already realized that. 3. Mirage is deeply attracted to power, that alone is enough to make her do what she did. It is her passion, and one cannot live without attempting to fulfill her passion. 4. Not very sure what you said :P but Edna does work fast, and she assumed that Mirage had good intentions. 5. Tony had to be stealthy and take advantage of corners and traffic lights, and he managed, as he is rather strong. I can't elaborate on this in the story, as it is a tight third person narration 6. To Tony, the danger had settled down after Violet took care of Bubba. 7. This is part of character development. Violet has managed Dawn by herself. I'm trying to bring the message across that Violet has earned the trust of her father, and his ready for greater things. That's the purpose of this fanfic really, to highlight the birth of a new Super. I was burning to write about it after the movie.

Azhure: I can see that you deeply enjoy my fanfic and have high expectations of me, evident in your long review. It isn't just your review, I went to bed with a strange, but mild, gut feeling that chapter 6 was going wrong, and you confirmed my fears with strong conviction. But what I did not expect was believability problems, only problems with detail. I am sorry if I messed up with the 6th chapter. I do admit that I am rushing. However, I advise you to re-read chapter 6 with the above clarified facts in mind. I will analyze your review and maybe edit chapter 6 a little bit. Thanks for all the support, Azhure.

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: Anymore about the kiss and I'd have to up it to PG-13 perhaps. And not forgetting they are 14 year olds, if I were writing about 18 year olds, I wouldn't hold anything back. :)

Ellusionist: HAHA! That was damn funny! I appreciate constructive complaints over compliments. Ok, firstly, my friend did complain about Dash as well. Dash is here 'cause he can't be trusted alone at home with Jack-Jack and the babysitter. He's hyperactive. I initially wanted to leave Dash out really, I don't like writing about him 'cause I can't think into his mind. And finally, for the record I am 17 years old in 2004. 14-year old's do calculus in Singapore? I don't think so. P

* * *

Time Frame: 3 months after the movie ending (which is after the Underminer announces his appearance)

**Invisi-Field**

"_It is in your blood."_

Violet still remembered her mother's powerful words back then at Syndrome's island hideaway Nomanisan.

"_When the time comes, you'll know what to do."_

_Then why am I hesitating now?_

She gazed out of the window, looking at three patrol cars arranged in an untidy semicircle in front of a grocery store. She was the only one who had noticed it, apparently. Someone was probably taken hostage, as the police refrained from conducting a full-scale raid. They had their pistols out, pointed towards the entrance of the store.

_Because I'm scared._

_No because I'm used to it, used to not intervening._

Violet decided that she had to do something. She raised her right hand and asked permission from her boring history teacher to use the bathroom. With her left hand, she turned her super suit invisible as she pulled it out of her bag. She walked calmly out of the classroom, but as she turned the corner, she made a dash for her locker. Seeing that nobody was around, she turned invisible and changed into her suit on the spot, stowing her orange shirt and jeans away in the locker. Taking off her pink hair band, she held her hair up with an orangey-red hair band that matched her suit. Her hair could get in her way otherwise, which could be dangerous. She felt adrenaline pumping through her body, building upon her fear and strangely, joy.

_Am I enjoying this?_

It was an unexplainable feeling of joy, a feeling of absolute freedom. In her suit, she knew she could make a difference in this world, although her fear was a significant hindrance. However, her instincts told her she had to get there, and _fast_. She forgot her fear momentarily and let her instincts take over. Unwittingly, the invisible girl leaped out of a window, pummeled four stories downwards before she activated a force field at her feet and floated for a split second before touching down.

_WHOA! How did I do that?_

Then she recalled her mother's words.

"_When the time comes, you'll know what to do. It is in your blood."_

She smiled to herself, no, grinned maniacally for a moment. The sensation was stronger than the time when she used her powers purely defensively to protect her family. She just wished for them to be safe, and they were safe. She felt a pulsating sense of power from deep inside her, and her force field would keep them safe. This time, she did not even wish herself safe, it was as if she planned on leaping out of the window. She was truly enjoying herself now. _So this is how Mom and Dad must feel like when they're out fighting crime._

Jogging towards the grocery store, perpetually invisible, she surveyed the situation. A masked man inside had the storeowner at gunpoint.

"That's right ya dirty coppers," he scowled. "Back off slowly. That's right, that's right. I'm gonna take one of ya stinking cars, and if yall don't let me, he dies!" He squeezed the gun's barrel into trembling storeowner's sweaty forehead for additional emphasis.

_This is it. Do or die._

Violet entered the store with a grim expression. She attempted a complicated roundhouse kick to relieve the robber of his weapon, but her foot connected with a can, which in turn connected with the robber's head.

"Son of a bitch!" The robber swore, not knowing how confused he was about his assailant's gender. The robber turned in the direction of the can while back peddling, letting loose a few bullets that missed a stunned and horrified Violet. As the cops ran into the store, Violet recovered. She saw the robber aim at the nearest policeman.

"NOOOOO!" she cried out as the robber squeezed the trigger, but the bullet ricocheted off a force field Violet had unwittingly activated. The scream stunned everyone in the store, and for one amazing second, everyone froze.

_Gosh Violet get a grip, you're a super heroine, don't lose your cool._

The cop that had been shot at coughed. "I must be dead, I'm hearing things."

"Then I must be dead as well," the robber reasoned. "Did any of you shoot me?"

"That's weird," wondered the second cop. "How did I die?"

The third cop just shrugged.

Violet took the opportunity to grab a paint can from the back of the store and bring it down on the robber's head with full force. The cops snapped back into action and sent a hail of bullets towards the paint can, which Violet conveniently deflected with her force field. She then turned herself visible and helped a very stunned storeowner to his feet.

"It's all over." Violet said with a smug smile on her face. "It was me who screamed, as a distraction."

Violet imagined her nose growing longer.

"Hey, you're Mr Incredible's little girl, ain't ya?" The cop that had been shot at asked.

"I am not LITTLE!" Violet exclaimed, irate. The cop fell down comically. "Sorry. Here, lemme help ya up. I saved your life back there with one of my trusty force fields, if you'll please forgive me."

"Yeah I read about you in the papers," said the second cop. "You were invisible all this while eh?"

"You were incredible little miss!" interjected the third cop. "Like some crime-fighting ghost!"

"Or angel…" went the first cop, who was shot at, with a voice of wonderous reason, causing Violet to blush.

_Angel…_

_I like the sound of that._

_Not a bad name for a super heroine either, though slightly uncool._

Then she remembered about her boring history class, and groaned.

"Hey listen guys, it was kinda fun but I really got to go now ok? See-ya!" With that she disappeared, leaving the cops to scratch their heads.

* * *

Violet jogged back to Western View Junior High still wearing that huge smug smile all over her face. Near infinite euphoria was forcing to erupt through her body. 

_I did it! Myself! Alone! I'm so totally cool!_

Sure, it was awkward and not a perfect rescue, but she did manage to stop the robber. She felt super! Even better than when she defeated the Underminer together with her family a month ago.

But her smile disappeared when she neared her school. It was a catastrophe. Someone had probably heard gunshots and the teachers were evacuating the students into the field, starting with the young ones first. She ran down the hallway, and almost crashed into Principal Dawson.

She promptly materialized in front of him, causing the usually stern-eyed principal to emit a yelp and reach an altitude that almost damaged the roof.

"Whoa, calm down Mr Dawson!" Violet reassured, enjoying herself mildly.

"You're Mr Incredible's little girl." The principal said matter-of-factly.

"I AM NOT…" Violet's already large eyes expanded with controlled fury and realized she was talking to a middle school principal, who was apparently cowering. "little."

Silence.

"Anyway, the police wanted you to know that the robber down the grocery store has been apprehended," Violet said, with a softer tone now. Then she added some pride into her voice. "With my help, of course."

"Well thanks miss Incredi…" he was cut off when Violet decided to vanish. "Hm, well, I guess I'll just go give the all clear…" Then he took out a walkie-talkie and spoke silently into it.

Violet sprinted to her locker to get changed as fast as she could. She figured she was in huge trouble now if he history teacher realized she was missing. When she reached the fourth level, to her immense relief, the 8th graders have not been evacuated yet. She ran past her classroom to have a look when she saw Tony Rydinger.

_Tony Rydinger!_

Temptation was threatening to overwhelm her, curious to know what was he doing in her class. He was one year older than she was. He was wearing a grey sweater and long khaki pants, and oh-so-cute eyes. He was dating her for three-months since.

_I've GOT to get changed!_

"Where's Violet?" he asked Violet's history teacher softly, not wanting the class to hear. "Is she ok?"

Violet's heart practically melted then. _He's so sweet! _She stepped into the classroom and gave Tony a quick peck on his right cheek.

_Yeah Tony, I'm ok. Even though I almost goofed up, and almost got plugged full of bullets, I'm ok. I got super powers Tony. I can form a force field around you and me so no one in this world will ever separate us. Ever._

"What the…?" Tony touched his right cheek.

"Huh? Violet? Oh she went to the bathroom." The rather old lady with whiting hair replied.

Violet was relieved. _Bet if I turned invisible in your class your wouldn't have noticed. _She made it for her locker and the bathroom.

"Thanks Mrs Sparks!" Violet heard Tony say. "Guess I'll go check the bathroom out…"

_Oh gosh!_

Violet blushed profusely as she made haste to her locker, which was just around the corner. Getting her locker open and pulling out her previously worn garment, she made a mad dash for the girl's toilet. Then she gasped as Tony's shadow threatened to turn the corner. She formed a force field to prevent him from venturing around the corner and quickly slipped into the toilet.

"Ouch!" Violet had flattened his nose.

_Sorry Tony, but those strong muscular legs of yours walk way too fast. I can't let you see my clothes floating can I?_

She quickly got changed and hopped out energetically, observing Tony as he rubbed his nose painfully.

"Hi Tony!" Violet gave him a huge bear hug.

"Aren't you lively today?" Tony smiled, sending bolts of electricity cruising through Violet's poor nerves. _Don't stop smiling. _To Violet's disappointment, he did stop.

"What's wrong?" the young Super asked.

"I don't know…" Tony said, his deep black eyes gazing through Violet's. "I'm just glad you are safe. Was I worried when you weren't in class." Then he hesitated.

"What is it?" Violet enquired further.

"When I was in your class," Tony said slowly, turning around as he spoke. "Someone kissed me, and it felt like…"

"Yes?"

"You."

Another moment of silence.

"But it doesn't make sense, you were at the bathroom…" Tony shook his head.

"Want to double-check?" Violet asked being more daring than ever. She giggled when she saw Tony blushing slightly.

"Nah…" Tony said as he scratched his head. "Not here."

"Hey, I better get back to class," Violet smiled and blushed slightly herself walking off. "And one last thing Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony, who was examining his sneakers, looked up.

"Sorry about your nose."

* * *

Violet got up from her usual waiting spot near the school entrance stairs, where the words "Western View Junior High" in bold metallic figures were engraved into the wall to the left of the staircase. Her wet fringe plastered against her forehead. She was wearing a yellow round-neck T-shirt with loose white shorts after finishing track and field training. Her Mom had told her how important it was to keep herself strong and fit by joining the school's track and field team. "Your powers do not enhance you physically," she had said wistfully. "Therefore it is important that you keep your stamina and strength in check as a super. Dad has incredible strength; my natural elasticity allows me to generate high-powered attacks while Dash is incredibly fast. Your only offense is your own strength coupled with invisibility. And as the old saying goes, a good offense is the best defense." 

Seeing her mother's fancy red sports car pull up at the road, she ran right up and quickly got in the front seat.

"Mom! Boy do I have so much to tell you but I think I'll do it later…" Violet gushed. "Hey, where's Dash?"

"Vi, you keep forgetting that his track ends much earlier than yours," Mom said, concentrating on the wheel.

"Oh. Well in that case," Violet paused awhile for dramatic effect. "I foiled a robber today! It was way cool Mom!"

"Yes Vi, we know. Its all over the radio already." Mom said and looked over at her daughter. "I was quite scared at first, but then I told myself…"

"…that little Vi has already grown-up." Violet completed for her. "Yes Mom, and it felt ultra-cool! Did they call me Invisigirl again? Coz I want to be called something that has something to do with an angel. Saving people's lives without them knowing how I look like understand? Sure I was scared too at first but I kept your words in my heart Mom. Its in my blood Mom, it felt like I was doing something I was always _meant_ to do, it made me feel complete, differentiated myself from the other kids at school, you know what I mean Mom?"

"Yes Vi, you have my blood running through your veins, I understand perfectly how you felt." Mom looked over at her with a tinge of regret. "It was not right to stop you from using your powers, Vi. Looking back on it, I do regret. But we had no choice, you know that. When I knew I had powers that could be used to stop crime, I did not hold back. I even skipped school, like you today Vi, to fight crime. It is what we Supers are, well Super at. It's our gift, and restraining a gift is a painful thing."

"Lets take Kari for instance. She has a gift with words, excellent vocabulary and eloquent, flawless, rapid speech." Violet saw her Mom shudder slightly. "And she's hardworking too. She must be living her dream now as a debate president, just like you Vi, as a Super." Mom said, clearly emotional now. "Can you imagine if she was forced to be quiet everyday? If she spoke too much that she might put the lives of her and her family in jeopardy? You may find being quiet and shy your way of life, but for Kari, it clearly isn't. She would experience misery, like the life you went through last time, Vi."

It was all true, what Mom had said. She felt an urge to intervene, the urge she felt whenever she saw crime being committed. She remembered back in the days of the ex-SRP where she had to fight back that very urge because she was not supposed to use her powers. The very first time, it was overwhelming, and restraining it took a toll on her energy and confidence. She remembered how weird, drained, and angry she felt having to watch innocents get pummeled from a distance. As she continued controlling herself, the urge minimized, until one day it was almost gone. Due to her personality, she thought it was normal for the urge to be gone. The toll it took on her mind and self-esteem only increased. She began to believe that her powers made her, as well as the other Supers, freaks. She forced herself to be normal, when she was not.

Then she remembered the first time Mom had permitted her to use her powers on Nomanisan. She remembered the time when she protected her brother from a full hail of bullets just by wishing for it. She remembered the incredible power that she felt flowing from her insides as she generated the force field, blindly wishing for her brother to live. She had never felt so complete, so happy, so…needed before. Needed by her brother. Now she was needed by the very world she lived in.

Tears started to flow slowly down Violet's cheeks.

"Vi," Mom noticed her tears.

"Yes Mom?"

"Ever wondered why you studied so hard for numerous tests over the years and yet could not score near perfect grades?" Mom was incredible, using this moment to hammer a psychological nail deep into Violet's mind. She wiped some tears from her daughter's eyes. "You were just not made for academic excellence, my dear. You were not made for any other purpose."

Violet wiped the tears from her face herself and felt a sense of strength empowering her.

"You were made to save lives."

Violet took it in and digested it slowly and joyfully. She wiped the last few tears of joy from her face and smiled at Mom. _I've got the coolest Mom in the world._ She enjoyed the evening breeze and watched the remaining orangey-red streaks of the setting sun over the horizon. It was beautiful.

"Honey? Another thing," Mom broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"You're coming on night patrol with us sweetie," Mom continued. "Dad and I figured you're old enough to do a small little bit of Super work, but still for now, school's still your top priority."

"Yes Mom." Violet rolled her eyes at Mom's nagging and tried to act cool.

But she felt the tingling sensation of fear and excitement consume her all over again.


	2. 2

The delicious dinner that Mom prepared was over and the Incredibles had work to do. The night was surprisingly rather warm as the entire family approached the perimeter of an abandoned warehouse. They immediately went prone on the ground. Dad gave Violet the signal. She promptly turned invisible and jogged towards the warehouse. Upon approaching it, she slowed to walk and sneaked through the broken window in front of the warehouse.

"Now pay attention everyone, coz this is important even though its a simple recon mission," she remembered Dad's briefing over the dinner table. "Violet, get in the warehouse spy-style and verify whether it is occupied by anyone. Look for underground entrances if possible."

_This should be a piece of cake. _

"If you come under attack, although that is unlikely, call for help by sending an emergency transmission using your suit. Mom and I will be there as soon as possible, though Dash will go in first so both of you can combine your powers to get out of there."

Violet walked around the first level of the warehouse casually, then she climbed to the second level and had a look around. The entire warehouse was bare. _This is almost as bad as history. _She got back to the ground level and found a stairway leading to the basement. Stalking down the stairway silently, she noticed movement at the bottom of the stairway. She heard the sound of marching boots, and some faint struggling. Reaching the bottom of the stairway, she saw four uniformed, armed men carrying a smaller man away. Rifle butts occasionally stopped his struggling.

Walking in front of the guards, she almost choked upon seeing who was held captive.

_Tony Rydinger!_

She did not have time to respond, as one of the guards said with an aggressive tone, "WHO GOES THERE?"

_They can see me?_

Violet checked herself. Nope, she was perfectly invisible. Tony looked very confused as he glanced at the guard who just exclaimed wildly.

_And I did not make much sound either. Maybe they wore hearing aids._

To Violet's utter horror, the uniformed men spread out in formation and leveled their rifles accurately to her chest. Volley upon volley of bullets were deflected by Violet's force field as the men opened fire relentlessly.

_I can't hold this up forever! I gotta do something!_

Taking note of the direction the bullets where ricocheting of her force field by looking around her, Violet shrewdly projected her force field at a different angle while still protecting herself, causing several of the bullets to shred the two men to the left and one to the right. As the last guard paused and back peddled, Violet approached him and swiftly drove her fist into his face.

"Ah!" The man grunted as a very bulky, goggle-like thing fell off his head. He was hardly affected by the blow and made a mad grab for the thing. Violet's instincts told her to kick the thing away from the man, and so she did.

_But why?_

Frantically, the man reloaded his rifle with a fresh magazine and fired erratically around him. Violet took cover behind a wall, not wanting to reveal her position with her force field. "WHERE ARE YOU!" the man cried out, with some fear in his voice.

_Because he can't see me without it._

The thought only intensified the horror within Violet. Seeing the man run towards his goggles, Violet gave them another kick, sending them flying to the other side of the basement. She quickly grabbed a fallen rifle and positioned herself behind the scrambling, uniformed, man. As he crouched down to pick up his goggles, Violet delivered a devastating blow (by Violet standards) to the back of his cranium with the rifle butt. It was enough to knock him motionless on the ground.

Curious, she picked up the goggles and put them on. Everything she saw became dark silhouettes, except for bright red humanoid figures that littered the ground. She examined her supposedly invisible hands and found them lit up in bright red. The goggles could read thermal signatures visually!

_So that's how they saw me!_

She dropped the goggles and walked up to the roped and blindfolded, Tony Rydinger. She took off his blindfold, causing him to shout out pitifully.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I won't," Violet whispered into his ears. She took off a bayonet from a fallen rifle and cut the rope slowly. She gave him a slightly longer kiss on his right cheek again. Cutting off the rope, she encouraged softly, "Run."

Suddenly, Violet found herself immobilized. Glancing to her right, she noticed that some blue ray also froze Tony.

_Syndrome's freeze rays!_

Sure enough, two streams of immobi-rays were flowing from the fingers of…

_Principal Dawson? Mrs Sparks?_

"Never thought that your own principal would be one of the most dangerous men on earth, eh Violet?" Dawson snickered fiendishly. "Except that I'm not your principal! A plastic surgeon made this mask for me, after I…removed, your original principal."

"Your eyes tell me you want answers, young Violet. Why did I kidnap Tony? It is simple. I wanted to set him up so you could walk into my trap while rescuing him. How opportunistic of you to chance upon my kidnapping crew and almost ruined my plans! But you see when my guards wear bulletproof vests, technology captured from Syndrome, no doubt! Including this handy dandy immobi-ray projector! While they were pretending to be unconscious, they sent an emergency signal for me, right boys?"

The four guards that were lying on the floor snapped up to full height simultaneously and in dull, monotone voices said in unison. "Yes Boss."

The mysterious man could not help but continue in a crazed monologue. "And why you first Violet? Why not Mr Incredible? Or Elastigirl? Are they not more deadly than you? You see Violet, you have never realized but the same technology that powers Syndrome's high-tech containment units back on Nominisan powers these amazingly anti-Super immobi-rays! You could easily substitute your force field for the containment field, right Violet? YOU are the only Super who can stop me from immobilizing all the other Supers in the world! They are absolutely HELPLESS against my immobi-rays! But however, your force field can easily deflect them, thus you must be the first to be destroyed!"

_Syndrome was smart and fast enough to immobilize our family behind my back. Well, not like I would have guessed my force field could stop it._

Mr Dawson patted Mrs Sparks on her back. "This helpful lady mercenary organized the robbery today to verify whether Violet Parr was indeed a Super. We also had to verify whether you went solo when fighting crime to analyse the chances that you would come after Tony alone. Did a great job too, eh?"

"Yes Boss Dawn." Mrs Sparks said in her monotone voice that she employed similarly when teaching history.

_Oh brother._

"Well, my client wants your family destroyed, and looks like I'm gonna be incredibly rich soon! Geddit Violet? INCREDIBLY RICH!"

"Ha ha ha." The four guards made a pathetic attempt to laugh in their monotone voices.

_LAME. _Violet itched terribly to roll her eyes, but could not.

"Hey Vi! OOPS! Looks like you're in trouble."

Violet did not have to move her immobilized eyes to know whose voice that was.

_NO! DASH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_

She saw Tony drop to the floor as the man released him and immobilized her poor, younger brother.

"Well well, what a delightful surprise! Young Dashiell Parr as well!" Dawn sniggered.

"Whoa, my girlfriend's a Super?" Violet heard Tony's dazed voice from below and blushed momentarily. Then a strong pang of sorrow hit her.

_Your girlfriend's a Super alright. Super dead! Soon, anyway. Well it was really sweet knowing you. Looks like we were not meant to be._

"Well Sparky, would you like to do the honours?" Dawn grinned sadistically as he said, gesturing to the floor. Mrs Sparks grabbed a rifle on the ground and leveled it to Violet's head.

"It would be an honour…" Sparky said, before a hand came out of nowhere and pulled the rifle from Sparky's grip, brought it down on Sparky's rib cage, and flung it at the guards, knocking them down like bowling pins.

_Mom! _

"Leave my children alone!" An enraged Mom shrieked at the madmen, who quickly powered up his boots and hovered in the air.

_Looks like he stole Syndrome's stupid boots as well._

"Not a chance Elastigirl!" He pressed a button on his left wrist with his right pinky. "Guards! Code red above, over!"

The ground beneath Mom appeared to give way, forcing her to jump back for safety. The ground was actually one gigantic trapdoor! Dad followed in behind her, who Violet heard murmuring, "I knew there was something going on here." The trapdoor opened to reveal a giant spiral staircase, which an entire platoon of soldiers was running up on. Velocipods, the island interceptors that Syndrome used to pursue Violet and Dash back on Nomanisan, whirled up from the sides of the spiral, their blades whirling furiously, awaiting fresh flesh to be cut.

"So long suckers!" Dawn screamed above the maddening spinning sound of the velocipods and took the opportunity of confusion to fly away from the fray.

* * *

"Looks like I'll have to put you'll out of your miseries later." Dawn muttered to himself as he propelled himself towards the stratosphere.

Violet had never felt so miserable in her life. From her immobilized view, she could see guards being pummeled and velocipods being destroyed, but she feared for her parents' safety and wished she could help. Suddenly, a ball of ever expanding orangey-red was rapidly threatening to block her view of the battle raging below. She squinted. The ball changed to a humanoid figure.

_Mom?_

Then it dawned on Violet. _Dad threw Mom up to save us! _Dawn did not seem to have noticed anything, but he was not hesitating on increasing the altitude either. Violet watched in horror as the humanoid figure began to get smaller.

_Gosh, she's falling! NO! MOM!_

Realizing what was happening, Mom made a last ditch attempt by throwing her outstretched arm at Dawn. She must have scored a hit, because Violet heard an "OUCH!" and found that she could move her limbs again. Before she could blink, Earth's gravitational field worked its full effect on her. She closed her eyes instantly, not wanting to look. The feeling of absolute weightlessness was not one Violet had not experienced before. She still remembered the heat through Mom's body as the jet took the missiles. She remembered the pure terror that she felt when no other force acted on her for the first time in her life, just the gravitational pull of the Earth. Then she remembered her Mom's wise, and ultra cool treatment of the matter when they hit the water. She was not the slightest bit shaken by the near death experience. Violet managed a weak smile.

"_Everybody calm down, we are not going to panic…GET A GRIP or I'll ground you for a month! UNDERSTAND?"_

_Not going to panic._

_Violet, the ground is rushing to crush you into pulp, but you are not going to panic, or you'll be grounded for a month._

The absurd thought helped Violet clear her thoughts a little as she reopened her eyes, just in time to see Dawn floating in front of her, leveling his immobi-ray projector at her chest. Violet projected a reflex force field that deflected the ray, much to Dawn's frustration. Repeated attempts at immobilizing Violet failed as she relentless threw reflex force fields all over the sky that were surprisingly precise. She managed to block every one of the madman's attempts at immobilizing her. She could not keep her mind clear enough to maintain a steady force field around herself. Mom helped by giving Dawn a punch now and then with her extended limbs, which Dawn was careful to avoid.

_Front. Back. Left. Bottom. Front. Left. Right. Left. Front. Left._ Violet threw force fields frantically in the directions her instincts guided her to. She never felt so alive in her life. _Front. Back. Bottom? NO!_

Instead of sending an immobi-ray for Violet's legs, Dawn managed to outsmart her, sending a ray beneath her feet, which immobilized Mom instantly. Stopping his pursuit, Dawn started to ascend towards the Heavens, far away from Violet.

_MOM! NO!_ Violet threw a last reflex force field that cut off the immobi-ray that held Mom for a split second, but Dawn quickly re-established it as Violet raced towards the ground. She used a force field to float down gently next to Dad. Bullets immediately started bouncing off her force field as she lowered herself directly into the fray of combat. She saw her Dad floor several guards while simultaneously grabbing a velocipod from the air to hurl at another one, destroying both of them.

"Hey Dad! How's it going?" Violet screamed from the relative safety of her force field.

"I'm," Her Incredible Dad said through gritted teeth as he wasted another velocipod and about half a dozen guards. "Fine."

"Listen, I need you to launch me towards the weirdo in the sky just as you did to Mom," Violet hollered.

"Deactivate your force field." Dad requested as he flung a few guards around like Frisbees.

Upon doing so, Violet regretted immediately. Dad launched her towards Dawn at twice the speed of her falling to earth after approaching terminal velocity. Gasping for air, she had to activate a force field half way through to prevent her lungs from rupturing. It was not entirely pleasant. She caught onto one of Dawn's vector-rocket boots just as he had slipped into another monologue.

"I'll kill both of you first! Then your pesky- WHAT the?" Dawn cried out in surprise.

"Pesky WHO?" Violet complained as she created a perfect spherical force field that surrounded Dawn and herself. The formation of the force field slowed down as it attempted to cut off the immobi-rays holding Dash and Mom.

"Ahhhh….ARGGHH!" Violet's forehead was covered with sweat as she focused all of her energy into the force field, snapping the immobi-rays loose. Dash and Mom were free! As they descended, Violet saw Mom expand into a parachute as she grabbed a screaming Dash. Violet smiled gleefully, but her joy was short lived. She found herself immobilized, again!

"Pesky DAUGHTER!" A very furious Dawn screamed at Violet. "You are DEAD MEAT! You will NEVER see your family AGAIN!"

Violet felt the pang of sorrow and fear return this time, greater than ever. She knew her family would be too late to rescue her now. But slowly, her sorrow and fear turned into anger, which swiftly erased her self-pity.

_I have come too far to be defeated now! My death will be too much for Dad and Mom to handle. Having popcorn with Tony is just way too good! I will not lose! I MUST NOT DIE!_

Fury can be a powerful thing, especially when you are in danger. Violet formulated a crazy plan to substitute the immobi-ray with her own force field, channeling both her fury and all her might into creating even the smallest force field. At first, nothing happened, but Violet pushed harder and harder, until she gritted her teeth. She realized she could move her mouth! She looked up, noticing her force field slicing slowly, yet steadily through the immobi-ray. She could move her eyes too!

_It's working!_

"ARGHHH!" Violet broke free of the immobi-ray and turned invisible. She was exhausted after performing the substitution, but her fury knew no bounds. She felt slight remorse as she put her plan into action, using her hands to cover the flames emitting from Dawn's boots. The fireproof gloves from her Super suit kept them safe as Dawn's boots overheated.

"What's, what's…WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Dawn stammered as he spiraled out of control. "Huh? Where did she go? No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Violet let go of Dawn just before he went head first into an apartment at a few hundred miles per hour. Having taken her revenge, the fury left her body, as well as most of her energy. Summoning a final ounce of strength, Violet barely projected a force field to break her fall as she collapsed into the back alley of the apartment.

Her eyes faltered, and everything went black.


	3. 3

It was a weird, ebbing kind of black. It was like an endless scatter of shiny ebony, reminding Violet of her hair, that she had fought with ever since she was young. The place was filled with fear and sorrow. As Violet looked around, she found that she was alone. Her bones ached as she staggered forward slowly, accelerating to a slow stroll. She looked around her, and found a section in the landscape that was shinier than the rest of the all-consuming ebony. Strangely, the shiny flicker seemed to ease Violet's mind and minimize her sorrow. She started towards the light.

Suddenly, an evil voice suggested, "Alone, Violet. Alone. You are all alone. You are lost. No one will ever find you."

It startled Violet greatly and she fell back to the ground. A sharp pain shot up her left elbow. Somehow, she had managed to sprain it. "Show yourself!" she screamed fearfully.

"Now you know how your enemies feel like. Now you know the intricate horror of loneliness and fear wound together in a tangled web. You think of yourself as an all-giving angel, saving people's lives. But you are actually one horrible ghost."

"Shut up!" a clearly traumatized Violet covered her ears and shrieked. She looked around frantically and saw the light fading. A flicker of hope managed to wipe out some of the fear. Then it dawned on Violet. _That light is my last and only hope!_

Getting up, she raced towards the fading light, trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her left arm.

"Why waste your strength when you're all alone? No one is going to help you. It is pointless. Pointless. POINTLESS!!!" The voice ended thunderously, bringing Violet to her knees. Looking behind her, she felt her heart stop.

A zombie-like Dawn was limping towards her!

"NO!" Violet's scream almost eviscerated her poor lungs as Dawn continued in his grotesque limp towards her. She tried to project a force field to protect herself, but nothing happened! Dodging a vicious lunge, she took to her feet and sprinted towards the light.

"Why Violet? Why are you so strong? Why Violet? WHY?" she realized now that the voice was actually Dawn's, with an eerie twist. The last "WHY" echoed endlessly, becoming softer and softer as Violet approached the light. Then she heard another voice replace it.

"Vi, I will miss you…so much."

_Mom?_

"Honey, its ok. Its ok."

_Dad?_

"Its ok…" The voice started to fade, and the enlarging light suddenly diminished greatly.

"MOM? DAD? NO!" Violet cried.

"YOU SEE?" the eerie voice returned, louder than ever. "I TOLD YOU BUT YOU SIMPLY WOULD NOT LISTEN! YOU ARE ALL ALONE VIOLET! ALONE! ALONE! ALONE!"

"No! I refuse to listen!" An ever-weakening Violet slowed her jog towards the ever-fading path of light. She tried to recall her mother's words.

"_Listen to me Violet! Be strong!"_

"ITS POINTLESS VIOLET! YOUR MOTHER HAS LEFT YOU! SO HAS YOUR FATHER! JOIN ME AND WE CAN TAKE THE PLUNGE TOGETHER! TO A WORLD WHERE NO ONE WILL BOTHER US EVER AGAIN!"

Violet collapsed to her knees and looked behind her. Dawn was crawling towards her, like a squashed insect. She felt her will weakening. _Why fight? I only desire peace, and a long rest._

Then she felt something wet on her face. It was a droplet of water, but it was no ordinary droplet. Violet could sense life in it, extreme sorrow, but most importantly, a lingering sense of hope and love. She dropped some of it to the ground, burning a small hole of light in the ground. As the droplets increased, they started to enlarge the hole. Suddenly, she was bathing in several rays of light that rejuvenated her soul. Looking down into the light, an oddly familiar silhouette was shifting slowly. It was a face.

"NO! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME VIOLET!"

"NEVER!" Violet screamed defiantly as a few hundred beams of light burst through the ground and consumed her, seared her insides and intensified the throbbing in her left arm.

* * *

Violet's eyes shot open. Besides realizing she was on a hospital bed, she also saw the lovely sight of Tony Rydinger's face. His eyes had a tone of redness as his tears dropped steadily onto Violet's cheeks. His usually messy hair was even more messy than usual.

Then Tony realized Violet's open eyes and recoiled in shock. At that moment, Violet realized what happened. She jerked forward in a cry of glee and relief, and grabbed Tony's neck. They locked together in a long, impulsive kiss. Letting go, Violet's tears flowed down like streams of molten crystal as she whispered into Tony's ear.

"You saved my life."

"Whoa! Hang on a sec there Vi. I think YOU saved MY life." Tony replied, with an expression of mixed amusement and relief.

Violet smiled. "Looks like you returned the favour. I could feel your tears, Tony."

"Really? We thought you were dead! The doctor called your family out to perform some minor counseling."

Violet was impressed by his coolness and thought about the love that she felt during her near-death experience. _Maybe we were meant to be, after all._

"Tony…"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't find it too weird for me to be a Super…" Violet lowered her eyes.

Tony held Violet's chin up. "Hey, its ok Violet. I love you for who you are, not what you are. That's why I didn't date that 9th grade cheerleader, she's so…fake."

Violet took his hand and smiled. She believed him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the entire Parr family starred at Violet's open eyes.

"She's alive!" Dad sighed in relief.

"Really?" Mom was floored.

"Vi's alive! Vi's alive! Ha ha!" Dash let loose his pent up emotions. Catching himself, he rolled his eyes. "Oh wait. I mean, oh BROTHER!"

"You little insect!" Violet shouted joyfully at her brother, then she pounced on him. She did not get very far though, as a sharp pain shot up her left arm.

"Ow!" Violet gritted her teeth in pain.

"No Honey! Your arm!" Mom's elongated right arm peeled Violet off a flattened Dash, replacing her on the hospital bed.

"Yes, a minor sprain, but taking its toll no doubt," the doctor said wistfully.

"Serves you right!" Dash spat, dusting himself off.

"Now Dash, don't be mean to your sister. She's badly injured and needs lots of rest." Mom reprimanded Dash.

"I'm ok Mom, really!" Violet had never been so happy in her life. She realized she did not draw pleasure from Mom scolding her pesky little brother.

"Anyway, you did good Violet, although a little too violent for a person like you," Dad said with a proud smile plastered over his face. "Dawn's body is being cremated at the local cemetery."

Violet's eyes went wide. "DAWN? IS HE DEAD? NO HE'S ALIVE! I SAW HIM MOM! I SAW HIM!"

"He's dead, Vi," Mom soothed. "Its only human to experience grave guilt when you've first killed someone, even someone as evil as Dawn. But you'll come to get used to it."

"Who was that wise guy, anyway?" Dash queried.

"The leader of a group of mercenaries that acquired most of their weapons through Syndrome," Dad said gravely. "Upon hearing about Syndrome's death, they got to Syndrome's island lair of Nomanisan before any government units could. They acquired information on how to defeat us. Although they are still at large, my brilliant daughter over here has beheaded the monster. It won't be easy mopping up the rest of the forces, and we have no idea whether they have scientists capable of replicating Syndrome's technology. The government may need our help."

"Not anytime soon dear," Mom cautioned. "Vi needs her rest."

"Yes I know, Honey," Dad kissed her Mom. "And Violet, I have been informed that you'll be receiving a medal for your achievements… I mean, achievement."

"Hey! No fair!" Dash complained.

Violet started blushing and looked over at a calm and cool Tony. "Um, is it ok that Tony gets to hear in on all this? Won't we get uprooted or something?"

"Nah, I've been sworn to secrecy," Tony smiled coolly at Violet. "And your dad is sick of keeping completely hush hush."

"Besides… he may eventually have to find out…" Mom hinted, giving Tony a smile.

"Mom…!" Violet's face was almost as red as a tomato! She ducked beneath a pillow and gave a cry of embarrassment.

The entire room burst out laughing.


	4. 4

Resting at home for a few days was a real treat for Violet. Besides the occasional gifts and visits from Tony, she also had time to catch up on phone gossiping, which was one of her favorite past times. Receiving the medal from the city's mayor was way cool too! She was all decked out in her Super Suit, with her bandaged arm and all that, so she decided to walk onto stage invisible, AND leave the stage invisible! The photojournalists practically burned through their supplies of film taking shots of a floating cast and medal.

Violet burst out laughing when she saw a photo of her bandage accompanying the headlines, "Invisigirl Invisifies High-Tech Mercenary, Permanently!" She felt, well, Super-Duper! Now she fully understood why Dad acted so weird back in the days of the Super Relocation Program (ex-SRP).

She sifted through the past week's newspapers, uncovering some important headlines that saddened her. "Western View Junior High Principal and Teacher Disappear During Vacation." Government cover-up was at work here. Violet held back several tears as she respected her principal, and felt disappointed somewhat at her history teacher's loss.

Well the good news according to Kari is, the new history teacher was not boring at all! "The civil war was described so vividly, I could imagine I was there, helping out the rebels." She remembered Kari squealing in excitement over the phone.

"Mercenaries of Unknown Cause Threat To State." Violet read out loud. Looking back on it she had to wonder, who was this client Dawn was talking about? Why did he want the Incredibles dead? It was so strange and scary, yet compelling. She pored of the rest of the week's newspapers, trying to discover more.

"Private Court Marshaled: Shot Captured Mercenaries Without Permission." _Hmmmm…_

"Rampant Court Marshalling Continues As Army Personnel Disobey Orders."

"Greater Disciplinary Training Suggested By President For the Armed Forces." _Why would they ruin their military careers just like that?_

Well, Violet was never the bookish-type, and her head started to throb from the onrush of information. Besides, she did not understand a quarter of the words used, anyway. She decided to engage in her newfound past time, patrolling the streets for crime. Her arm actually healed in a day, but she decided to stay at home to rest for two more days for the fun of it. She had managed to solve some of the cops' minor problems yesterday, and hungered for new strategies, and larger prey.

She had developed several strategies to deal with muggers, a simple turn invisible and tap shoulder and request in eerie voice to drop the purse. The mugger would usually, USUALLY, freak out and run for his dear life. Plan B was to clobber him with something lying on the ground and tie him up somewhere. If that failed, she would corner the robber with a force field and call for the police using a homing signal, which in her opinion was rather boring and monotonous.

Walking out onto the streets, she spotted a wild flashing of lights evidently from a patrol car. It was chasing a car that could easily outrun even Dash, and there was something wrong with the path of the car. It skidded all over the road crazily, as if the driver was on drugs or something.

_He must be drunk!_

It was particularly dangerous situation for Violet as she saw the car skidding towards her. If she projected a force field in front of the offending vehicle, she risked bouncing it into the patrol car. If she did not do something soon, she could be transformed into a piece of Violet-pancake.

The car skidded past her headed right for the Parr Residence! It skidded down the driveway towards the garage.

_Aha!_

Clear of the fear of destroying the patrol car, Violet projected a force field in front of the garage, knocking the car erratically off the driveway. Concentrating harder, she surrounded the car in a spherical force field and slowed it down to the ground. She could practically feel her mind ripping apart.

_This thing is much heavier than I am!_

Springing into action, Violet clobbered the stunned drunkard before he could start up the engine again. She rematerialized just as the cops got out of their cars.

"Hey, its you again!" The first cop declared.

"Thanks Invisigirl, you're the best!" The second cop nodded his head in admiration.

"That's much better!" Violet replied, without blushing this time. She was just doing what she was meant to do. She finished off with her catch phrase, "See-ya!" and disappeared.

The night was still young and full of promise, as she was.

* * *

"Rick Dicker Dissapears," Dad had a heavy frown on his forehead as he read out today's headlines. Violet's break had almost ended: she had one day left. She was having breakfast with the family before going off to have an invisible stroll around the neighborhood, and maybe drop by Tony's place. 

"Rick Dicker the ex-head of the now defunct Super Relocation Program, also known as the ex-SRP, has mysteriously vanished overnight." Dad continued emotionally. "Rick is in charge of the current SRP, or Super Re-initiation Program, which attempts to bring about a new Golden Age of Supers that occurred fifteen years go. In his absence, Senator Bubba Pine, a long-standing opponent of the SRP since the Syndrome-Nomanisan Incident has recommended the shutdown of the SRP. 'We cannot afford anymore tax payers' dollars to find a suitable replacement and continue paying for the damages that Supers will cause in their wake.' Bubba reasoned with the Metroville Times today."

"Bubba Pine?" Dash looked up from his bowl of cereal. "There's something familiar about that name…"

"Yeah, he's Syndrome's Dad," Mom offered. "Really brilliant, like his son was, but he took the path of law instead of science. And he doesn't display any initial or perpetual signs of insanity either."

"He can't do this to us!" Dad protested. "Without Rick around, there's nothing stopping that Senator from abusing his power! I bet he's still bitter over his son's demise."

"Honey, you do know how it felt like when you believed you lost your family," Mom stroked Dad's chin, which Violet immediately made a face at.

"Yeah, but…"

"Rick Dicker Dissapears," Violet considered. She felt an odd, ominous feeling that seemed to be emitted from Dad. She wondered whether today's headlines had anything to do with the past week's headlines. _Nah… what are the chances? You're overreacting, Violet. So that boring man has disappeared, who cares?_

Violet watched in interest as Dad removed his over-layer of clothes revealing his Super Suit as he put on his mask. "I'm going to go get some information about Rick from the other SRP people."

"But honey! I thought you were bringing Violet to Edna today!" Mom protested.

"Edna? Why do I have to see Edna?" Violet questioned suspiciously.

"Sorry sweetie, but this is important," Dad said as he leaped out of the back window. "Why don't you do it? She enjoys your visits more than mine!"

"But I got to do the groceries!" Mom hollered.

"Later Honey!" came Dad's fading voice. "And don't forget to bring Violet's suit!"

"OH!" Mom's face turned a considerable shade of red. "Sometimes he makes me SO mad!"

"What's Violet going to see Edna for?" Dash echoed. "It has something to do with her suit?"

"Actually, I have no idea," Mom replied. "Thus, I do not want to go, but Dad said it was important."

"Do I really have to go?" Violet questioned. She really wanted to do a full patrol today. Well, maybe not that complete, but enough to reach Tony's house after school.

Mom sighed. "I guess."

* * *

The door to Edna's luxurious and high-tech residence slipped open. Violet walked in cautiously, admiring the beauty of the architecture and numerous displays present. 

"Elastigirl darling! Come in come in!" Edna beckoned eagerly. "And it's an honor to finally meet your wonderful daughter Invisigirl!"

"Thanks." Violet replied shyly, and shook her hand. _What's up with her?_

"Come in! Sit down," Edna said as they all sat down on a collection of sofas.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Mom asked dryly, clearly not enjoying herself.

"Your daughter's suit, darling! Its defective, its incomplete! It's riddled with loopholes!" Edna declared.

Violet immediately knew why she was here. "They could see me."

"Who could see you?" Mom demanded, completely unaware.

"Thermal reading technology can read your daughter's movements visually!" Edna continued. "It just occurred to my brilliant mind this morning. Oh, I was so disappointed with myself for overlooking that!"

"Thermal reading technology?" Mom questioned.

"Thermal goggles, thermal cameras, don't you know ANYTHING Elastigirl?" Edna reprimanded forcefully. "They effectively nullify one of your daughter's powers!"

"Oh."

"Hand over the suit, darling. I need to make some painstaking modifications to it." Edna reached out an open palm. Mom took out Violet's Super suit from her handbag and passed it over to Edna

Violet sat up and thought about her afternoon patrol. "Do you have to do it today?"

"Of COURSE Invisigirl!" Edna protested indignantly. "If your life is put in danger because of my deficiencies, I will be consumed with a lifetime of guilt! Shush little Invisigirl, and listen to a summary of my modifications. They're important!"

Violet sat back, equally indignant. _Looks like I'm in for one boring afternoon._

"For starters, your suit will be modified with a layer of thermal-mesh that prevents heat signatures from escaping through it," Edna took out a large sketchbook and pointed to a blueprint of thermal-mesh. "Also, you will have to wear a full mask made of thermal-mesh instead of that pathetic thing over your eyes and tie up your hair so it will fit."

Throughout Violet's life, she longed for stability and despised change. _This is going to be uncomfortable. Oh well._

"Now will you two please leave as I have to start work immediately!" Edna had already gotten out of the sofa and was strutting like a peacock up one of her seemingly floating stairways. "Rolf! See the guests out!"

Mother and daughter turned to each other and shrugged in unison as a security guard with large sunglasses ushered them to the door.

* * *

Violet ended up scribbling down the past days' events and the Edna episode on her diary. It took close to two hours, and that was exhausting for her. The afternoon sunlight dripped lazily through the window, building upon her mental fatigue. She soon slipped into a lasting slumber. 

A lasting, but painful slumber for Violet. Dreams came, but they were not pleasant. Her mind crafted them in similar fashion to the nightmares she had during the days of her rest. They were about Dawn. Most of the times, Dawn was the one suffering, but this one was different. It was so different…

Violet bolted up straight on her bed, sweating profusely. There was something strange about the dream she just had. Mom and Dad were in it. That was the irritating thing about dreams, they fed off your conscience and perhaps held great secrets about you, but you can never seem to remember them.

Looking out of her window, she saw that it was dark. She had slept for close to four hours!

"Vi Vi Vi Vi Vi!" she heard her brother's voice, accompanied with persistent pounding on her locked door.

"What?" Violet replied groggily, in an irritated voice.

"Mom isn't at home, and its dinner time! I'm hungry!"

Violet got up and had a look at her room clock. 7_pm! Mom usually starts cooking two hours ago!_

_Major weird._

She unlocked her door and walked down to the living room with Dash. Her new Super Suit was folded neatly on the coffee table, with a note attached to it.

"Vi, I think your father's in trouble. Something's going on and I don't like it, the device Edna gave me could not locate him. I am going to have a talk with the SRP people myself. There's some leftover pasta in the refrigerator for dinner. Take care of Dash and Jack-Jack. Love, Mom."

Violet barely finished reading before a round object was tossed at her feet from a nearby window. It was a small circular cylinder, with a tiny hole attached to the top. She saw Dash's eyes go wide.

"It's a CONCUSSION GRENADE!" Dash tugged on to his sister's hand. "Come ON Vi!"

_WHAT? _Violet snapped to her senses and projected a force field just as the grenade went off. It managed to deflect the blast, but the resulting flare blinded her.

_Can't See!_

She felt Dash tug her and drag her up the staircase, which was rather painful and uncomfortable for her. They got safely into Dash's room and slammed the door shut.

"How do you know it's a concussion grenade?" Violet whispered at her brother above her thumping heart.

"Computer games!" Dash replied. If there was another thing Dash was good at due to his superior reaction time, one of them was computer gaming.

"Argh!" Violet groaned. "Quick, change into your Super suit-"

Before Violet could complete her sentence, her brother was in and out of his closet fully changed, mask and all.

"Looks like I'll have to change too," Violet mused to herself and put on her new mask.

"Here? Ewwww! Gross!" Came her brother's disgusted reply.

"I'll turn invisible OK?" Violet blushed furiously as she protested, scrambling as fast as she could into her Super Suit.

"Your new mask looks stupid!"

"Shut up weasel!"

All of a sudden, the door was kicked open by a masked individual. He was wearing a pair of thermal goggles, and carried a mean looking rifle. Violet snickered inwardly and turned invisible. _Hope this new suit works._

The man leveled the rifle to Dash, who promptly stuck out his tongue. "Shoot me if you can, bozo!"

The man let loose a full magazine of bullets from his silenced rifle, of which Dash evaded swiftly. Examining the path of the bullets, Violet threw a force field in front of the man, turning his bullets on him. Two more men jumped in through the windows. One of them leveled a huge bulky gun at Dash, which fired a thick gooey black blanket, sticking him to the wall.

"My goggles don't seem to be working!" the other man complained, cocking his rifle. "You sure Invisigirl is in here?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?" the other man shouted back. He took out his sidearm and aimed for Dash's head. Violet deflected the bullet into his head with a precise force field. His body slumped to the ground, completely limp.

The other man was horribly shocked. He crouched down and cocked his rifle again and kept fidgeting with his thermal goggles, with extreme terror written all over his face. "Who are you? Are you human?"

Violet grinned to herself. "I'm your worst, nightmare." She hissed in a low, evil voice.

The man shrieked and jumped out of the window which he came in from, tripped over the ledge and pummeled a floor down to the ground. Violet looked over the ledge. _He'll live._ _This killing has to stop._

But she felt a certain amount of disappointment flood her senses. _After that near-death experience, this seems like nothing._

"I'll get you out of that mess later, I'm going around to check whether there are anymore attackers around the house." She told Dash.

Dash mumbled helplessly back.

Slipping down the staircase, she was surprised to see a familiar figure run into the living room. "Violet! Dash! Oh god, I think I'm too late."

"Too late for what, Mirage?" Violet materialized in front of her forming a force field around herself examining Mirage suspiciously. She had come to take pleasure in doing that.

Mirage was rather startled, but recovered quickly. "Oh Violet! I'm so glad you're alive! I work with the SRP now so you don't have to be afraid. Your parents are in serious danger, and you're the only one that can save them. You'll have to come with me now."

"Wait, I got to go get Dash, and Jack-Jack," Violet deactivated her force field and started up the stairs.

"Alright, but be quick. I'll wait for you in a government limousine outside."

Violet walked slowly up to her parents' room and found Jack-Jack snoozing safely inside. Carrying him, she walked over to Dash's room and peeked inside. She almost dropped Jack-Jack.

The huge gooey black mess and Dash were gone.


	5. 5

Violet felt lost. She felt like something was slowly digging its way through her heart and slowly ripping it apart. The tears, they came naturally and profusely, staining the fine leather of Mirage's limousine. She had never thought that she would have felt such sorrow at her brother's loss. She accepted a tissue from Mirage, and resumed looking out the window into the endless darkness of the night. Endless thoughts kept echoing in her remorseful mind.

_So this is what Dad must have gone through when he saw the missiles hit._

_I should not have taken that stupid nap. Then Mom would be ok._

_I should have let Dash out of that goo first._

_At least Jack-Jack is safe._

…_Jack-Jack is safe…_

…_is safe…_

Violet leaned over and hugged her youngest brother, who was still locked in a deep slumber.

"Violet? You've got to listen to this briefing," Mirage tapped the holographic projector impatiently.

"What's the use…" Violet mumbled. She found herself stroking Jack-Jack's spiked up, auburn hair.

"Violet, you can still save your family," Mirage leaned over and helped Violet dry her tears. "Its not over yet. In fact, YOU are the ONLY one that can!"

Violet continued starring into blank space.

Mirage took hold of Violet's shoulders and shook them firmly. "Come on Violet, snap out of it! You've been through so much; you're the one and only Invisigirl! Think about your family, your father, your brother…"

Yeah, but I've never been through a time when I've lost everything in my life. That's much, MUCH, worse than being put in a life-threatening situation.

"…your mother…" Mirage continued.

That caused Violet to snap out of it somewhat. Her mother was always a source of inspiration to her. She was so…flexible. Unlike her brother and her father.

"Doubt is a luxury we cannot afford anymore."

Violet felt an intense wave of emotion flow through her. She looked at Jack-Jack and imagined the sorrow her mother will feel if he grew up without her. Her eyes narrowed in renewed determination.

"What do I have to do," she turned to Mirage, who was mildly shocked by her harsh tone.

"Well, um, that's good," Mirage pressed a button on the projector, and a hologram of a vast installation appeared.

"Underneath the SRP complex there is a huge underground installation where SRP agents carry out their work and research on Supers," Mirage pointed to the hologram as she said seriously. "Recently, something strange has been going on. Some members of the state's Army gained clearance to access the underground installation."

"We all assumed that it was for the good of the SRP, but suddenly Rick Dicker disappeared, including some of his most trusted SRP agents. I got suspicious and decided to stay back at work tonight to do some snooping around. And that's when my suspicions were confirmed. Some dark, masked figure had Mr Incredible locked in an immobi-ray! Together with half a dozen of soldiers, they were proceeding to the entrance of the underground complex. I heard some talk about conducting a raid on the Parr household, and decided to get here as fast as I could."

_Dawn! Could he be alive?_

"The enemy possesses the same immobi-ray technology to lock the captured Supers in containment units," Mirage looked decisively over at Violet. "You know only you can disable those units."

"So I'll just get in, free some Supers, and bust our way out," Violet's eyes were narrower than ever.

"Don't cause too much damage if you can," Mirage requested. "And don't, die."

"Right."

The vehicle pulled over in front of the SRP building. Violet took a keycard from Mirage and bid her farewell. The keycard would allow her to access the underground facility.

The limousine drove away, leaving Violet to casually up to stroll up to the SRP building. She thought of her mother, then her brother and finally her father.

"Showtime," Violet muttered under her breath.

* * *

Violet turned herself completely invisible and sneaked up to the entrance of the building. The door was locked. _Man!_

Strangely, the window next to the door was open. _Mirage must have sneaked out through this window._ Violet eased herself through the window and had a look around. She had roughly memorized the blueprint of the SRP building and the underground complex. The entrance to the complex was just down the corridor. It was a large metal door with two huge metal cylindrical bars across it, locking it in place. She slipped the keycard into a nearby slot, and a mechanical voice came to life. "Keycard accepted. Commencing entry sequence."

There was a large clicking sound, followed by a few clangs, and the cylindrical bars started redrawing themselves into the sides of the walls perpendicular to the door. The door started to move open vertically. Violet dropped the keycard outside (floating keycards were a nuisance) and quickly sneaked inside.

The room inside was devoid of any object, not even computers or machines. A long corridor awaited directly in front of her. She walked inside cautiously, trying to sniff out any sign of security.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and the huge door behind her slammed down with a…

CLANG!

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INFRARED BEAM TRIPPED! INTRUDER PRESENT IN ENTRYWAY!"

_Oh crap._

The panels within the walls slipped open and half a dozen full machine gun crews wearing thermal goggles stormed the room and hit the floor menacingly.

"Fire at will!" one of them screamed. "Sweep the area, our goggles don't seem to be working!"

Each loader fed a belt into each gun, and each gunner squeezed the trigger, throwing bullets all over the room. Violet did not have much time to react, and had no choice but to activate a force field and reveal her position.

"She's over there! Concentrate your fire on the force field!" a loader pointed and screamed. "Wear her down!"

As the bullets tore all over Violet's spherical force field, Violet found it increasingly painful to maintain her concentration. Looking around for an escape route, all she could see were the bright flashes of gunfire and crazed ricocheting of bullets. It made her dizzy, and her force field faltered.

"Come on! Keep going keep going!" another loader screamed in triumph, seeing the shrinking force field.

Violet thought this was the end. As she panted and tried to maintain her force field, memories of the times she spent with her family flashed in her head. She remembered turning invisible when she was younger, when she did not want to eat. Mom could spend the entire night finding her, as she was the only child back then. She remembered the fights she had with her younger brother, the long emotional talks with her Mom. She remembered Nomanisan Island, the Omnidroid, and defeating the Underminer. Working together as an invincible team. Then she remembered her father praising her for dealing with Dawn, appropriately.

All the joys and all her sorrows rolled into one ball of bursting emotion in her heart, it was too much for her. She had only gotten her first medal, she was young. She was going to do great things. It just simply could not end here!

"NOT HERE!" Violet screamed, taking some of the gunners by surprise. The lines of bullets deviated for a split-second, but locked onto Violet again. Violet gave another scream, and felt the power surging through her guts as she forced her force field to expand. The power was accompanied with some pain, and soon the pain became unbearable. But Violet did not care.

"Something's wrong," A loader looked at the expanding force field. "This should not be happening!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Violet screamed and gritted her teeth as she forced her force field to burst outwards in all directions with incredible velocity. The pain consumed her body and she fell to the ground, deactivating her force field. She ached all over.

The gunfire stopped, and she could hear some groans accompanying her own groans. She looked up, and was amazed by what she saw.

Destroyed machine gun parts littered the floor, and twelve men were plastered to the walls of the room.

_Whoa._

She picked herself up and limped towards her enemies. Her guts and eyes hurt, but they were recovering. She examined a body on the wall. Something had flattened it to the wall. The body's eyeballs were bulging outwards.

_Did I do that? Sorry._

Yet, Violet was not one to be sarcastic at such a moment. She wept. She did not enjoy taking lives, or even harming people. Something in her told her it was just not right.

_I'm really sorry. I won't kill anymore tonight._

She picked up a pair of thermal goggles from the ground and tried it on. It appeared to be functioning. Her science teacher had told her how thermal imaging technology could detect infrared beams. This would prevent her from tripping any more alarms.

She wiped her mask dry, and continued down a long, dark hallway.

* * *

The rest of the facility was lightly guarded. There were hardly any guards. Apparently, whoever had occupied the installation was relying heavily on infrared beams for security.

Soon, she arrived at a door marked "Containment Unit 1". This was the room that Mirage said the captives were held in. She used the new technique of expanding her force field, but this time on a smaller scale, and blasted the guard in front of the room into the nearby wall. She walked over to the unconscious body and took a keycard from the guard's pocket.

Opening the door, she saw nothing inside, only a vacant immobi-cell. Strange.

Putting on her thermal goggles, Violet gasped in horror.

The room was filled with infrared beams from the roof to the floor in every imaginable pattern. It was utterly impossible to enter the room with out setting of an alarm. She was so close to initiating combat again!

_Too close. Something strange is going on._

Violet considered the possibilities. Violet found it strange that Mirage had not briefed her on the infrared beams within the complex, but brushed off the thought quickly. She probably did not know as well.

She also found it strange that security personnel would be equipped with machine guns. Even rifles were an exagarration. Machine guns were only used in a full-scale war!

It's as if, they knew, they were going to fight something…overwhelming.

Violet wandered over to the next containment unit, "Containment Unit 2", and contemplated on how to get in. There was no guard this time, and the doors were sealed shut.

A sticky, gooey noise filled the air, causing Violet to curiously glance in its direction. A huge black mass was sliding its way intelligently down the hall escorted by a pair of guards. Violet almost yelped, but she managed to cover her mouth.

Within the black mass was a wide-eyed Dash.

_That black thing is, alive?_

The guards walked past Violet, who kept herself perpetually invisible, and opened the door to the containment unit with a keycard. The black mass seemed the gesture towards Violet, making sniffing sounds. That stopped Violet from sneaking in with them.

_I think it can, sense me._

As the crew walked in, Violet stole the keycard of the other guard. She waited for a few painful seconds, then slipped the keycard into the slot next to the door and crept in, leaving the keycard in the slot.

Violet had hit the jackpot. In front of her was an immobi-cell that held Rick Dicker and his agents, Mom, Dad, and Frozone. The black goo glided into the immobi-cell and evaporated as it touched the immobi-rays. An imprisoned Dash looked up, dazed.

A masked man laughed evilly as he pointed to the cell. "Now that I've taken care of the last of you Supers, and Mr Dicker, its time for me to unveil my master plan! Before I kill all of you! That is."

_Not if I can help it._

Violet walked slowly up to the man, but stopped in mid-stride as the man took of his mask. Gasps filled the room as he dramatically swished his long, gray hair around. Violet herself was stupefied. She recognized the man from pictures in the papers over the years.

It was Senator Bubba Pine.


	6. 6

Violet was ready to blast Syndrome's Dad with one mega force field and free her family and friends when someone grabbed her from behind. Slender fingers clamped down on her mouth and a strong arm suffocated her.

"That's right Violet, if you wish to live, do not activate your powers, or I will kill you." a familiar voice whispered forcefully.

_Mirage!_

Violet could not activate anything without oxygen, so she gave up and stopped struggling. Mirage gagged her, and tied her arms behind her back.

"Do not step out of the shadows, I do not wish for anyone to notice us," the person murmured. "Mr Pine does not like to be interrupted during a monologue."

Violet knew she was stuck. She could only surround them with a force field, nothing else. She simply did not understand how Mirage saw her.

"In case you wanted to know, I visited Ms Mode earlier today and found out about your new suit," the voice continued silently. "She made me some new goggles to track thermal-mesh, unaware my real motives. I thought something went wrong when you did not get trapped in Containment Unit 1, after getting past the machine guns…so, here I am."

_Traitor! _

"I do not believe it is necessary for you to die, so I'm going to let you live, if you behave." Mirage said. "IF."

"How sad it is that your daughter cannot be with us today as I unveil my grandmaster plan," Bubba started.

"What did you do to her?" Dad screamed at him, hatred burning from his eyes.

"Mirage took care of her," Bubba sneered. "Her body is probably riddled with a few hundred bullet holes now."

Dad hung his head weakly. "No. Violet…"

"You're as twisted as your son!" went an infuriated Mom, tears strewn all over her face.

Bubba winced. "Don't you dare talk about my son in front of me!"

Bubba's eyes revealed great sorrow, as turned around. "I loved him deeply, yet he had to break my heart when he became a teenager and left home. He never returned my calls ever since."

"Hey hey, wait a minute!" Frozone cried out. "This is incredulous! What have I got to do with this?"

Bubba put a finger to Frozone's lips. "Unlike my son, I'm not willing to sacrifice my life to pursue my dreams. But we do share one thing in common. We're both power hungry. That's why I became a Senator. I wanted to lead our nation to greater heights, to build a global empire. But nothing great would ever happen if that pathetic president continues with this pathetic democracy."

"Wait a minute," Frozone's eyes went wide. "You want to overthrow the president?"

"I have ALWAYS wanted to overthrow that stupid and useless figurehead, but did not want to jeapordise my career in the process. Besides I knew that the Supers would stop me, and I do respect what the Supers have done for our great nation." Then Bubba's eyes suddenly narrowed. "But you all had to go and kill my one and only SON!"

Frozone shook his head. "Why did I have to be a Super? Why, WHY! Someone tell me why!!!"

Dash rolled his eyes. "You're nuts."

"I'M NOT NUTS I TELL YOU!" Bubba flung his arms around wildly. "You cannot imagine the pain I went through, the suffering! I have always had dreams that my son would come back a successful man, but you all had to go put out the only spark in my life!"

"Mr Pine, I've given you ample evidence to show that your son was mentally unstable," Rick Dicker spoke up. "This is unnecessary."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Violet could see the veins protruding out of Bubba's eyes, even from the shadows of the entrance. "Propaganda! Government cover-up!"

"Yup, he's nuts," Rick told Frozone, who nodded his head vigorously.

Bubba calmed himself down, and scoffed. "Call me anything you want. You can't stop me. I've already bribed most of the army with my immense wealth into following my orders. They listened to my orders to kill captured mercenaries to prevent them from being interrogated by presidential agents. They all bow down to me, the new ruler of this great nation! With my son's brilliant new inventions, this will be the grandest coup d'etat in human history!"

"Oh no," Frozone complained. "I HATE Omnidroids."

"Omnidroids is CORRECT!" Bubba declared. "My scientists and engineers had difficulty adapting to my son's brilliance, but we've managed four of those monsters! They'll help bolster ground troops when we launch our invasion in a couple of hours. First Metroville, next the state, then the WORLD!"

"Four!?" Frozone was exasperated. "ONE is enough, dude."

"Brilliant isn't he," Mirage stroked her platinum blonde hair as she marveled from the shadows. "He loves power, and so do I. I love him."

_Yucks._ Violet shook her head. She was so close, yet so far. _I have to stop him!_

A faint thudding sound filled Violet's ears, and she looked on in astonishment as Mirage's body slumped in front of her. Apparently, she had been knocked unconscious by someone from behind. Violet would have squealed in surprise if she could. She felt someone frantically try to untie the rope that bound her arms. With a final yank, Violet could move her arms again. She removed the piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth and looked behind trying to spot her savior. All she saw was a dark silhouette within the shadows.

"There no time," the silhouette whispered. "Go, you have to rescue them!"

Violet nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Bubba as she ventured forth from the shadows, making a huge dramatic appearance by turning herself visible as she stepped out.

Dash was the first person to see her. "Violet?"

"She's dead you incompetent rat!" Bubba retorted. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

Violet did not allow him to finish abusing her little brother. Walking right up to Bubba, and gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"Not even I speak to my brother like that," Violet hissed.

Taking a deep look into his surprised eyes, Violet proceeded to blast him into the roof with a furious force field. His body went limp as it slid down the walls and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"How did you DO THAT?" an amazed Dash exclaimed.

Violet shrugged.

"Just get us out of here," an irritated Rick muttered.

Her parents started to gush with relief and conversation threatened to flow freely. Violet's tears matched her mother's. "Yes Mom, Dad, I'm glad to see all of you, but I've got my hands full here."

"Hey Bob, your daughter's pretty damn cool eh?" Frozone laughed out loud. "Looks like she learned a few tricks from me!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Dad chuckled.

Violet walked over to the prison's console and found that she could not deactivate the immobi-cells as she lacked the proper access code. Not wanting to wake up the Sinister Senator, she worked her way slowly through all 6 immobi-cells with her force field. She had to take a break when she finished three, but soon everyone was free: Mom, Dad, Dash, Frozone, Rick and his agents. All the Supers were decked out in their Super Suits and ready for action.

"You're truly amazing, Violet," a voice called from the shadows. "As I've thought you always was."

Violet turned around, finding herself staring once again into the eyes of Tony Rydinger, emerging from the shadows. He held a slumbering Jack-Jack in his right arm, dragging a reluctant Mirage from behind. He had tied up Mirage's arms and gagged her.

"Just a little return favor for what she did to you," Tony said, matter-of-factly. "Found this cute little guy sleeping around somewhere, so I thought he would be safer with me."

Violet had to remind herself how Tony knocked Mirage out so easily. _He's the Western View Junior High football captain._

That caused Violet to blush. "Thanks for saving my life, twice now."

"I think you got the math wrong," Tony smiled at her. "I saved your life once."

_Wrong, Tony_. But Violet decided not to protest.

"You got in here by yourself?" Mom asked Tony, amused.

"Well, when Violet failed to return my calls this evening, which she always does," Tony said coolly. " I figured something was wrong. So I got my bike and got over to Violet's place. That's when I saw a car pull away, and your house seriously messed up. I thought Violet could be in danger, so I went after the car in my bike."

Violet could not stop herself from blushing. Her cheeks felt as hot as warm, freshly buttered popcorn. She found her mouth locked in a large "O" as she took in the pleasure from Tony's daunting heroism.

"What?" Mom protested. "You should have gone to the police!"

"Mom!" Violet defended Tony earnestly. "He saved my life!"

"Awwwwwww," Dash interjected knowingly, flashing puppy dog eyes at Violet.

"Shut up, rat!" Violet narrowed her eyes at Dash reusing Bubba's words. But was not as fierce as she usually was. Not with the rampant blushing going on.

"Hey, it was all cool man," Tony waved the commotion away. "Violet left me a neat path to follow. She single handedly took out twelve armed men at the entrance."

"WHAT?" the whole room erupted with shock and awe.

"It was kinda scary," Tony agreed.

"Um," Violet felt incredibly uncomfortable at all the attention. Her cheeks were positively roasting now. "It was an accident."

"Whoa ho ho! Well done Violet!" Dad gave her a hearty, but careful, pat on her back. "Looks like you're a full-fledged super heroine now!"

"You really think so?" Violet felt immeasurable pride gushing through her poor heart. Violet looked over at Tony, who replied with a signature Tony smile, and double thumbs up. Violet giggled, and turned both of her thumbs up as well.

"Well, looks like Violet has saved the day again," Mom declared with certain pride, and wiped away the tears from her face.

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned around, just in time to see Bubba slump over a gigantic console. He uncapped a bright red button and pressed down, hard.

* * *

"OPERATION KRONOS 2 INITIATED." A loud, metallic voice filled the air, causing everyone to cower.

"Ahahahaha," Bubba chuckled evilly, in a low sinister voice. "Looks like the invasion can't wait, thanks to Ms Invisigirl over there."

"You can't conduct a night raid!" Dad protested. "The city is sleeping! Millions will die!"

"I DON'T CARE." Violet was certain it was the voice of a complete lunatic now. "And, surprise surprise! I decided to house two of those really useful Omnidroids here!"

Bubba barely completed his sentence before a large metallic ball, about ten times the height of Mr Incredible, burst in through the nearby wall. The Omnidroid uncoiled its arms and stood towering over every single person in the room.

It was a fearsome sight. A huge, spherical body supported by four long metallic tentacle-like arms. Its large optical sensor atop its body was much larger than Violet and turned a dreadful red as it scanned the room for targets. A large laser turret sat next to the optical sensors, ready to tear into any opposing force.

Bubba turned around and made a run for it.

"I DON'T THINK SO." Mom mocked him. She used an elongated arm to grab Bubba and reel him in. Dad knocked him out and tossed him over to Rick.

"I know exactly what to do with Mr Pine," Rick mumbled to himself and made for the entrance.

Violet wasn't interested. "Tony! RUN FOR IT!"

"Gotcha Vi!" Tony left Mirage on the ground and left the room. The dreaded Omnidroid fired a laser beam at Tony, which Violet gladly deflected with a force field. The Omnidroid turned its attention to Violet, and tried relentlessly to pierce through her force field.

"Its too strong, we can't fight it," Dad shouted to everybody. "Violet! Buy us some time! Everyone, lets high-tail it out of here!"

Dash was the first to disappear, with the rest of the Supers following closely behind. The Omnidroid was not a stupid hunk of metal. It started lumbering towards the escaping Supers, firing its laser at them.

"Oh no you don't," Violet mumbled, and blasted one of its limbs with a force field, causing it to stumble, and crash on the ground. Violet strafed out of the way of the collapsing hunk of metal, and turned invisible. Her clever mind came up with a plan. _I can take on this thing._

Violet climbed onto the Omnidroid and made her way up near to its optical sensor. Then she turned herself visible.

"What's up you stupid hunk of metal?" Violet screamed into the sensor, waving her arms around wildly. She heard a swift whooshing sound, and turned invisible, leaping out of the way. Just in time, too. One of the Omnidroid's arms drove itself deep into the sensor, destroying it. The Omnidroid completely lost it then, moving around, knocking into things aimlessly.

Violet used a force field to float gently onto the ground. She watched as the berserk robot destroyed every single machine, including the immobi-cells, in the room. Deciding it was far too dangerous to perform that stunt again, she sprinted out of the room. She saw the other Supers heading for the entrance.

"Dad Dad Dad!" Violet called. Her Dad, and the rest of the Supers, slowed down.

"What is it, Violet?" Dad turned around and embraced Violet.

"I think we can take on the Omnidroid now," Violet stammered, panting. "I took out its eye."

"You WHAT?" Frozone slapped a palm to his glistening forehead. "Hey, Elastigirl, looks like your daughter's gonna replace you real soon!"

"Um," Violet continued stammering. "I mean, I made it take out its eye."

"That's good enough, Violet," Dad patted Violet on the head. "Come on everyone! Lets kick some Omni-butt!"

"What about Dash?" Mom queried.

"Speedo's probably at home by now," Frozone said with a straight face, and then burst out laughing. Everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

"What?" Frozone asked. "I thought it was funny!"

"Not now Lucius, lets get down to business." Dad reminded him. He turned back to Violet. "Lead the way, Violet."

_You're a full-fledged super heroine now. _

_This is a twisted kind of fun, the kind that I won't get anywhere else.  
_

Violet grinned so hard, her teeth shook.


	7. 7

It was a pitiful sight, really. The way the blind Omnidroid fell to the might of a full team of Supers bent on destroying it. It flung its arms around wildly, its pathetic mechanical rents sounding like squeals of mercy. Like those of a pig ready for slaughter. Soon, fewer of those irritating arms could function, due to Frozone's well placed ice rays. When it did manage to break the ice, Violet's force field blasts tripped it, and Mom's flexible body aided Violet, forcing it to squirm on the ground like a helpless cockroach. All this while, Dad had managed to rip apart one of the mechanical limbs, and relentlessly stabbed the Omnidroid's massive body. True to being an irritating cockroach, that had its brains spread out in every limb and part of its body, the Omnidroid refused to go down. Not until one final, precise stab pierced through the armored computer core of the Omnidroid. Only then did it kneel like an obedient dog, paying its final respects to the Supers. Honoring them like the Gods Edna knew they were.

"Take cover!" Dad screamed as the sound of an overloading Omnidroid filled the air. They knew from experience that once the core computer of the Omnidroid was missing, a self-destruct sequence would take place. Apparently, Syndrome did not enjoy sharing technology. As if his father cared.

The Supers made it safely out just as Containment Unit 2 went sky high. Judging that the room was underground, it was a commendable final feat by the Omnidroid. They exchanged hi-fives, which Mom did very enthusiastically with elongated arms.

"We really showed that darn hunk of metal something, huh?" Mom declared, and had a chuckle.

"Yeah," Frozone agreed. "It was cool."

"Ice of you to notice!" Dad joked.

"Bob," Frozone rolled his eyes. "That is getting stale."

"Like Helen's leftovers," Dad concurred with a smirk, which earned him an elastic slap.

"Very funny Bob," Mom chided him. "Where's Dash?"

Dad checked a radar device. "Somewhere inside the installation. He promised to find us later. He'll be fine, dear."

By the time the team arrived at the room Rick Dicker had held Bubba in, he was already half-way through a minor interrogation. Bubba was strapped to a fearsome looking electric chair. Mirage's arms were tied up as she sat in another corner of the room. Rick had in his right hand a stun baton from God knew where. His usually narrowed eyes were reduced to mere slits; Violet could only see his big fat eyebrows, that she thought needed a good trimming.

She wondered where Tony was.

"Bubba, for the last time, tell me where are the remotes to deactivate the Omnidroids," Rick demanded. "You are in direct violation of article 279 of the state laws, withholding information from a government official upon request. Give me what I want, and you will receive a lighter sentence."

Bubba's eyes, they were swirling with redness. The pupils were dilated and blurred out, every ounce of sanity squeezed out of them. "Never." He barked at Rick.

"Suit yourself," Rick mumbled and stepped towards a console, searching for the button to give Bubba one hell of a shock.

But, he never made it.

A huge bipedal robot with a spherical body burst through the ground, uprooting the electric chair and knocking everyone to their feet. Rick managed leap barely out of the way as it reduced the electric chair console into a heap of scrap metal.

Bubba mentioned that two Omnidroids were housed here, and what a way for the second one to make its appearance.

The Supers assumed combat stance, and Rick braced himself, but the robot wasn't interested in anyone of them. It seemed very interested in Bubba, his arm, specifically. It fired a bright red beam of laser that nearly amputated Bubba's right arm. It fired another, and missed again. Bubba wasn't an idiot by any standards, and he was wildly flailing his arms around. As if it was irritated, the Robot knocked the chair to the ground and raised a mechanical limb. It looked like Bubba was all set to be ground back to the Stone Age.

The Supers stood stunned, unsure of what to do. Violet herself was rather certain that she would enjoy watching the Omnidroid churn out some really neat Bubba-pancake.

_After all you've done to my family._

It was then that Bubba gave a sigh, and pressed a button on his right wrist. The Omnidroid's raised killer limb went taut, and so did its entire body, before it rolled over harmlessly.

"Its in your arm," Rick shook his head as he said wistfully. "I should have proceeded with a body search first."

"Well what are you waiting for? Deactivate the rest of the damned robots!" Dad screamed at Bubba.

"I can't," Bubba lowered his head as he said.

"Whaddaya mean you can't?" Frozone was outraged.

"The rest of the remotes, they're with the commanders on the field," Bubba muttered.

Moans and groans filled the air. "Call them off, Pine." Rick ordered.

"But…" Bubba stammered, the first of his tears came streaking down his cheek. Sorrow plagued his eyes as he wept, putting out the crazed flames. Even evil ones had feelings, but wait, Bubba was not evil. He was just a normal person who fell prey to his emotions, the one thing that can fuel a human being's greatest weaknesses, and yet drives their greatest strengths. "It does not matter anymore. My son is gone, my future is gone, everything is over."

"It isn't all over," Rick walked up to Bubba and embraced him. "Call the army off, spare the millions that would die otherwise. You will receive a lighter sentence."

Bubba smiled as he embraced an old friend, then he shook his head. "It isn't so simple. These commanders, I only bribed them. They have their own goals and ambitions…"

"Try to call them off." Rick said firmly.

"But Communications is down the hall…" Bubba gestured to his bound arms around the electric chair.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Rick said. "Mr Incredible, could you be so kind as to carry Bubba down to Communications?"

"Sure thing Rick!" Dad said cheerfully and lifted the electric chair effortlessly off the ground with one arm. Rick gazed on as Dad hurried down the hallway. Then he turned his attention to Mirage.

"Now, do you understand why we had to exile you?"

"I couldn't help it," Mirage protested. "A month was all I could take working at the SRP. It was just…mundane."

"Wait a minute," Frozone exclaimed. "You guys exiled this woman from the country? Why?"

"She was plotting to take over the world," Rick held firm.

"I was not!" Mirage complained, then she stopped as if a cat had gotten her tongue. "Or at least, I can't remember."

Rick held up an arm to silence Mirage. "She certainly did not act like a person that wanted to take over the world, thus we decided to give her the code name, Mirage. She does not monologue, she isn't evil, but she knows what she's doing. She knows what she needs to do. We erased her memory before sending her into exile. Syndrome got his hands on Mirage's files through his father, and decided to engage her for her unique talents of deceiving people."

Rick turned to Mirage. "I thought you had turned over a new leaf, but I was wrong. You fell prey once again to your burning desires just like Mr Pine did over here."

"One month was all I could take," Mirage lowered her head, tears materializing on her cheeks. "I can't live without power. Please don't put me in a cell, I'll die."

"If you can't finish your prison sentence intact Mirage," Rick said coldly. "We'll let you die. It's a test, Mirage. If you pass it and the psychologists are satisfied with your state of mind, we'll erase your memory again, and you can start anew. We'll give you positions, Mirage, to feed your desire for power. We will harness your talent for secret service work, but you've got to pass the sentence to assure us you can control yourself, understand?"

Mirage nodded feebly, still hanging her head low.

Violet examined Mirage's crystalline tears. They activated something back in the deep recesses of their mind. She remembered, the days of the ex-SRP. She knew how it was like when you've got to hold back you're your deepest, even darkest, desires. Restraining your talents brought only sorrow and darkness. It tore your soul apart, giving you the inexplicit feeling of taking up space in this world.

_It was a feeling that was worse than the fear of death itself. Except, you couldn't die. You just had to live on, knowing what you were missing out on._

Then a pang of realization hit her like a sledgehammer. It was Syndrome's fault that Mirage's talents were used for evil. Syndrome had exploited Mirage's need for power, to carry out his warped plan of becoming a hero. Then now, his father had continued his son's "legacy". Whoever said Violet's force fields and invisibility could not be used for evil? Assassinating the president would be a walk in the park for Violet.

Violet knew that Mirage would carry on, that she would survive. She was looking forward to a newer and better Mirage.

"Don't give up hope," Violet whispered over to Mirage, who looked up in surprise.

"Violet, I'm sorry…" Mirage stuttered.

"You saved our lives back in Nomanisan," Violet considered. "and you've changed so quickly since. This must be your calling in your life. This, power thing."

"It is Violet, it is," Mirage was warmed by Violet's empathy. "You're young, you can understand?"

"I know how its like," Violet replied knowingly. "I forgive you."

Mirage managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Violet. Even though your forgiveness means little to me. Bubba has convinced me that all you Supers are the same, it doesn't matter whether you are children or not, you can take care of yourselves. Just as Syndrome has convinced me that killing Supers was ok. That's probably another factor as to why I turned on you so easily, I just needed to feed my needs…."

"Um, ok, that's cool," Violet gave Mirage an uneasy smile, and decided to back off.

"Hey, lets all get over to Communications now and see what's going on," Rick requested. "Pine's taking longer than I expected."

The entire group turned to go down the corridor, and Violet found herself trailing behind. She wasn't all that interested in stopping Omnidroids, especially if it wasn't her who was doing part of the work. She trailed behind the group reluctantly, knowing that she would have one heck of a boring time. She turned around, and nearly died from a heart attack.

It was Dash. Violet realized he must have taken a few laps around the installation while they were fighting the Omnidroid.

"Vi? Where'd Mom go?" Dash asked innocently. He was carrying a joyful Jack-Jack with some difficulty. Jack-Jack looked like he totally enjoying himself zipping around with his older brother. His eyes were brightly lit light bulbs, and he was gurgling his drool with joy.

Violet pointed in a general direction.

"Thanks! Tony wanted me to deliver this to her. He's kind of a cool guy ya noe Vi?" Dash told her. He took off before she could reply.

_He's a lot more than that, you twerp._

Violet shrugged, and was about to follow Dash when a figure in front caught her eye.

It was Tony.

* * *

Violet wasn't sure what happened then, but everything seemed perfect. They were alone, and she was happy. Tony was happy as well, especially after Violet gave him a big hug that could match the equally big kiss the followed. And suddenly it happened. Violet wasn't sure why, but suddenly they were surrounded in this faintly visible violet force field. It was strange, but wonderful at the same time. Violet knew her force fields were usually invisible, and wondered for a moment whether they were hers, out loud. Tony laughed, and sat down on the force field, admiring its beauty. And Violet's as well, he said. The violet hue of the force field intensified, and Violet knew it was hers. Just as Tony was. But Violet couldn't sit still. In fact, she was floating. High up under the top of the perfect, spherical force field. Tony just gazed on, and smiled.

"How did you manage to keep up with a car?" Violet asked.

"Took advantage of down slopes," Tony replied coolly. "Looking back on it, I think I could have killed myself."

It was then that Violet realized that the kneecap area of Tony's jeans were soaked with something red. And his forehead. An ugly blue-black mark resided upon it.

"Tony! You're hurt!" Violet floated back to the ground and examined Tony's bruised forehead.

"These scratches? They're a fraction of what I get during a full season."

"What happened?" Violet's voice was filled with worry.

"I just forgot about my brakes, that's all. No biggy." Tony reassured Violet. "Really Violet. Nothing's too major for you."

That caused Violet to calm down some. She paused to admire the individual refractions of violet light as they passed through the force field. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"Oh, I'm inclined to believe that it is," Tony said. "Gigantic robots, a super heroine for a girlfriend and an insane Senator."

Yeah perhaps this isn't real. After Tony disappears, I'll just pinch myself and everything would be fine. There will be no insane Senator, no twisted evil plot, no nothing.

"But I sure hope it isn't," Tony continued.

And as Violet drew in the pleasure from Tony's words, she received a shocking reality check. The pleasure was real, and so was the situation. As well as Dash who was standing on top of her force field.

"Hey both of you, cut it out! There's trouble, big trouble." Dash exclaimed.

Violet knew she wouldn't forgive Dash for the next couple of decades. She felt a certain burning gut sensation build inside her, but held herself back.

_No Violet, you do NOT want to scream at Dash._

_Yeah right._

The force field vanished and Violet hovered down next to Tony, catching Dash as he fell. As much as she did not want to.

"What trouble?" Tony enquired. He didn't seem all that irritated.

"Lets just say, Big Bubba couldn't stop the Big Robots," Dash revealed, dangling himself in Violet's arms.


	8. 8

Dash, Tony and Violet dashed as fast as they could down to communications. Dash believed he could stroll faster than they could sprint, and did not make any effort to hide it. Violet was still filled with murderous thoughts. Like blasting Dash into the wall, or the good ol' force field in his path. She still remembered Newton's 3rd law from physics classes and narrowed her eyes. All of Dash's force would work against him with one sweet force field in his path.

_Careful, hot shot. You might just get burnt._

They arrived just in time to see Bubba's scarlet face screaming into the microphone.

"Look guys, for the millionth time, the game is up. The Supers are here beside me, they'll stop you if you proceed with the operation," Bubba's voice rang loud and clear over the microphone.

"They're free? Godamn it Pine, I don't believe you! How did they get loose from those immobi-cells?" a young, frustrated voice shot back.

"A stupid girl set them free."

For your information, I get straight Bs fairly easily Mr Senator. Oh wait, that's stupid for you isn't it.

"That girl? I thought Mirage took care of her?" a different, husky voice replied.

Bubba shook his fist at the mike. "It's a freakin' long story. She has one pesky boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Look Bubba, firstly, I don't believe you. Mirage always gets the job done. Secondly, I'm not going to give up just like that, not without a fight. Come on man! You think everyone enjoys going to prison?"

That made Bubba mad. Really mad. In fact he shrieked some things over the mike that Violet and Dash ought not to hear.

"Wait till the Senate hears about this, I never knew you were vulgar Pine. Anyway, I got some troops to command. I hope this is all one bad joke, Pine. Commander Jackson over and out."

"Lieutenant Colonel Dick, over and out."

Bubba slumped over the communications console, exhausted. Rick turned away in disgust, and looked over at the Supers.

"Looks like you've all got your work cut out for you," Rick said to the Supers. They looked like an invincible team, standing together with grim expressions of determination written all over their faces. Except for Jack-Jack, who had a cute smile plastered on his face. And Frozone looked out of place, because he wasn't in orangey-red. Jack-Jack seemed to be enjoying himself in Mom's arms, gurgling with joy as usual.

"Man!" Frozone complained. "I thought it'd be easy muggers and robbers for fun from now on."

"Yeah, see? Does everyone feel like maids now?" Dad remembered his photo-interview 15 years ago. "This world always manages to get into a darn mess!"

"Actually," Violet considered pointedly. "Its all really cool."

"Yeah, everything's cool," Tony agreed, and smiled at Violet.

"Kids." Rick shook his head. "Anyway, I'd prefer it if the remotes were stolen quietly. There are full platoons of soldiers out there, and there'll have to be some killing if you Supers engage them. We'd like to keep casualties on both sides as small as possible. That means…"

Everyone turned their eyes to Violet.

"WHAT?" Violet turned invisible, not comfortable with the attention.

"C'mon Vi, I thought you would be used to attention by now," Mom chided her. "How're you gonna be a fully-fledged Super if you can't even take this?"

Violet smiled an invisible smile at her mother's words, which intensified when she saw Tony nodding his head.

"Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice over here, lives are at stake Ms Parr," Rick told her. "We don't want an uncontrollable skirmish between a full team of Supers and a fully equipped army, with non-conventional weapons. Will you accept this burden, Violet Parr?"

Rick Dicker extended a hand towards the assumed position of the invisible Violet. She surveyed the situation. The pride in her father's eyes. The smile on her mother's lips. The look of mixed disgust and respect on Dash's face. Frozone's arms in akimbo. Jack-Jack's cute little grin. Tony's cuter grin.

Rick Dicker's extended hand.

Then she thought of the civilians of Metroville.

That's a lot of people to disappoint in one night.

Violet's hand clasped Rick's as she turned herself visible.

"I accept." Violet declared.

The room erupted in wild cheering and applause.

* * *

There was a simple briefing. I was an impromptu operation, and it was fairly simple. The rest of the Supers will stay at the perimeter of the battle, while Violet infiltrated the advancing army. Rick provided her with photos of the two men in control of the operation, Commander Jackson and Lieutenant-Colonel Dick. He even provided some background information about them Apparently, they held a certain grudge against Supers for unknown reasons. But there wasn't a doubt about it, they power hungry. To the extreme. 

They should get to know Mirage better.

It was after the briefing that Violet found herself walking alone with her father towards the entrance of the installation. Mom and Dash were figuring out what to do with Jack-Jack. Rick had to figure out what to do with Bubba and Mirage. And he had to go to the loo, which was apparently at the other side of the world as far as the installation was concerned. Frozone told him it was ok to pee anywhere, he could freeze it up. Rick wasn't amused.

Violet, on the other hand was worried. Sure she had survived a jungle of death and an insane inventor. She had survived an Omnidroid Mark 10. And Dawn. But in those situations, she had backup. She had her family to be more precise. It was the first time she had ever taken on a task fit for a Super alone.

But she had to remind herself that she had a near-death experience, and had developed her powers by leaps and bounds in the past days. Though they came with a cost. To Violet, the cost was stupendous. She still hated taking lives, it wasn't easy to just shrug it off just like that.

She looked up at her well-built tower of a Dad. "Dad, do you ever regret doing Super stuff?"

"Why Violet, never! Not in this life anyway."

"Not even when someone dies? Even if that someone was intent on killing you?"

Her mighty Dad had to pause at that point. "Are you talking about Syndrome? His death was accidental, there was nothing we could do about it. It was his darn cape, looks like ol' E was right about capes."

Violet wasn't satisfied. "Accidental? To me, we put him in that situation. We Supers, we create these accidents. The killing, it is horrible, it isn't right…"

Dad looked over Violet gravely. "You aren't talking about Syn are you?"

Violet shook her head. They had arrived at the entrance, where flattened guards were plastered onto the walls like pancakes. Machine gun parts littered the floor. Violet watched her Dad's mouth form a big O. He shook his head, then looked gravely at Violet.

"Look, Vi, I myself, I value life greatly," Dad spoke carefully. "But think about it, if you didn't, um, flatten these guards, you'd be filled with a plethora of holes. And Bubba's coup would succeed."

"But…" Violet was biting her lower lip.

"These accidents, Vi, they are necessary. For public good. For a better world, sacrifices must be made. When I was in my prime, several Super Villains wouldn't go down alive. They couldn't go down alive. But they did go down in the end."

"But," tears stained Violet's cheeks. "It isn't right…"

"I say that you'll get used to it, it isn't easy at first Vi I know," Dad patted her back. "Good ol' Gazerbeam wasn't fazed when he cut evil villains into bloody fractions with his laser vision. He caused the most Villain casualties to date."

I'll never get used to it. This isn't helping.

Violet decided to change the subject. "And Dad? About this infiltration, aren't you afraid I won't make it out alive?"

Dad surveyed the squashed corpses. "You know what Vi? At first I was kind of scared. Scared of losing you. But I thought, maybe I should let you spread your wings and fly. Trust you some. Me and Mom had decided on that, you're old enough."

Then, his tone changed. It was somewhat darker, but firm. "Those thoughts have been swiftly expunged from my mind. I am filled with uncanny confidence about your success."

Violet wasn't smiling. There was an uneasy tension in the air, between her and Dad. He was hinting something. Something about death. Something about the necessity of death.

"I don't care how you do it Vi," Dad smiled. "Save the world, and most importantly, come home alive."

Violet forced a smile. "Thanks Dad."

It was then that the rest of the group caught up with them. Violet's work, it instilled shock and awe. Shock and awe indeed.

"Whoa," Dash looked at Violet with certain fear in his eyes, and definite respect.

"You have more power in you than I thought," Mom shook her head.

"Godamn," Frozone swore. He was eyeing a bulging eyeball.

Tony was silent.

Even Rick looked scared, but he shrugged it off. "Lets focus at the task at hand. Mirage and Bubba are held in immobi-cells and I'll keep the baby safe. The army is arriving via naval insertion off the coast of Metroville. The first thing you need to do is find out where the commanders are. They're probably at base camp on the coast. Got it?"

"Gotcha." Violet nodded.

"This is it, Ms Parr. Best of luck from the SRP." Rick shook Violet's hand.

Her family was next. Dash was naturally the fastest.

"You're the coolest big sis a brother could ever have!" Dash shouted as he did blinding laps around Violet. "Go get 'em sis!"

Those words, they gave Violet a joy unknown to her before. It was sibling respect, a new one for her.

"I won't let you down," Violet told Dash.

When the dust settled, Violet was all up for hugs from her parents, Frozone and even Rick.

And of course, the best things were left for the last.

Her hug with Tony was the longest.

"Come back alive Vi," Tony requested earnestly. "Please do."

"I will." Violet promised.


	9. 9

The Supers stepped out into the cold, forsaken, moonless night. There was an ominous breeze from the sea, accompanied by some distinct marching, both human and mechanical. Violet bid her final farewells to the rest of the team, and set off on her own.

Deep into the all consuming abyss of the night, shrouded only by occasional street lamps that dwindled in number as she closed in towards the beach. It seemed to be laughing at her, yet it was calling her as well. As her surroundings became blacker, Violet hastened her pace. Jogging was insufficient, and soon she broke into a sprint. Adrenaline rushed through her body as it became only darker still. Calling her.

_Towards my destiny._

Violet did not know how she got that idea. She just felt it, deep in her heart.

Soon, the shore line was in her view. A few hundred soldiers have established a base camp on the shore. Combat engineers were rushing around setting up turrets and fences. Violet spied silhouettes of a huge mass of naval vessels in the background. She assumed they were amphibious Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs). She advanced cautiously towards the base, looking at the neat rows of soldiers assembled on the coast. They were armed to the teeth, standard issue rifles and an assortment of grenades strapped to their waist pouches. The image was complete with a scary looking set of green lens goggles strapped onto their helmet visors. Violet assumed that they were thermal goggles. These soldiers thought they were equipped to handle her.

All this while, Violet was invisible. She stepped over the beginnings of a fence and sneaked past a combat engineer. The beach was littered with huge tents, which could be used as living quarters or storage.

_What are their names again? Oh yeah, Jackson. And a Dick._

_Now, where the heck could they be?_

Violet snuck into the nearest tent. It was filled with a lot of cans, food she guessed. But there was no one in sight.

_Bummer._

Then she slapped her invisible head with an invisible palm. This was a small tent, obviously it wasn't very important. Spying a large, promising looking tent further ahead, she decided to go in and do some sight-seeing.

To her delight, this one had several living breathing humans in it. A huge signboard on the left most wall read in big bold letters "LOGISTICS". There were several staff wearing caps lazing around the tent. Their foreheads were covered with sweat as the shuffled through cards and smoked cigarettes.

"Damn it Ben, poker never felt so good in this life," a tall, burly man said.

"Yeah, well someone's got to do the grunt work, otherwise there wouldn't be supplies for a base eh?" the person who Violet assumed was Ben, replied.

"It sucks, but think about it, we're actually pretty damn important." A short and fat man shared with the group of four, and they all had a little chuckle.

The fourth man was tan, and rather good-looking. "Well, at least The Dick's paying us good dough for this. Even though he's, well, a Dick."

After peals of maniacal laughter, "Ben" chipped in. "Hey, if he treats us humans like that, I wonder what he'll do when he gets his hands on a Super."

"You mean his claws," the tan man said. "Remember parts for that stupid bulletproof cockpit for one of the Omnidroids? That was backbreaking work man!"

"No shit, dude," the short and fat one interjected. "He'd better enjoy himself up there."

Cockpit? This is getting interesting.

"So he's up there now?" The burly one asked.

"Yeah, gearing up for invasion," Ben said.

Violet had heard enough. She got out of the warm, cozy tent and back into the chilling darkness. Darn suit, now she had to resort to some violence to take care of Dick. Maybe violence wasn't necessary, but still she had to disable his boots and the darn immobi-rays. Wait, she didn't have to do that. She just had to steal the remote or something, and figure out how to use it.

She looked around for towering mechanical figures, but found none. Maybe it was too dark. Darn moon, couldn't it be useful for once. It failed to appear at the most important times, like now.

_And after movies with Tony._

Maybe it wanted to remind Violet of her past. When she turned invisible and failed to become useful to the society around her. Maybe it was teaching her a lesson, after witnessing Violet's forced ignorance of the past. In the nights where she simply fled muggers invisible instead of helping the innocent and recovering the pillaged.

These thoughts, they were bad. Violet knew she need not dwell on the past, it was a bright new future for her, if only she could get through her darkest hour. Alive.

Alone.

Alone?

Violet looked around her and realized she was more alone than she thought she was. Like for example, entire platoons of soldiers were missing. Then it hit her like a bloodied sledgehammer.

_THE INVASION HAS STARTED!_

She had spent too much time in the tent. Her heart skipped a beat and her forehead became drenched in sweat. She quickly glanced over at Metroville. Silhouettes of the troops were accompanied by towering ones.

_There's your towering mechanical figure Vi._

With great gusto, Violet charged towards Metroville, employing sprinting techniques she picked up from Track. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself that sprinters overtook marchers anytime. It seemed that time was on her side as she approached the advancing army from the rear. But time was never on your side, especially when you really needed it. Time was strange like that, choosing to be your best friend during periods of boredom and sorrow. When you desperately needed it, it had to depart, cruelly.

Time reminded Violet of her previous school.

Ridiculous thoughts to have, especially in an equally ridiculous situation. It was horrible, there was gunfire, and flashes from grenades. A platoon of soldiers were storming down a residential estate. That ignited a certain fire in Violet. The fire she felt whenever she suspected killing was taking place.

What she did see confirmed the feeling: several civilians at gunpoint within the house. She had moved too slowly, their time was probably up. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't completely out of control. She had her brains with her, and she did not want to blow her cover. Violet stumbled forward and threw a thin, invisible force field between the rifle barrel and the victim.

"Come along quietly now and nothing will happen," she heard the solider in question say. The victim nodded, and the solider lowered the rifle. Violet gave a huge sigh of relief and removed the force field. The soldiers were just locking down houses, they weren't committing a massive massacre.

Violet breathed heavily. I've got to do something to keep this paranoia under control.

_Maybe not now._

Leaving the raiders alone, Violet turned her attention to the Omnidroid deep in the city. It wasn't destroying anything, at least from Violet's perspective. She wondered to herself, how the heck was she going to get on top of that thing. She could of course, do the limb blasting thing, but then that would put her in risk of being detected. Besides, she reminded herself that there were four Omnidroids roaming the city. Perhaps this was not the one that Lieutenant-Colonel was riding. She had to get closer to have a good look at the Omnidroid, to figure out whether there was a cockpit on it.

Violet began jogging towards the Omnidroid, hoping that she could keep up with it. It took a left into Traction Avenue, and Violet realized it was most probably heading towards the center of Metroville's largest residential estate. Fortunately, the Omnidroid wasn't moving at top speed, in order to allow the pathetic platoons to catch up with it. They didn't have much reason to rush either, since they were advancing through the city with relative impunity. Violet doubted the neighbouring countries had much reason to muster forces to engage a civil strife. And they probably wouldn't be able to take on this many Omnidroids, backed by a full army.

_Unless, the entire world united against them. World War Three._

Violet caught up with the Omnidroid and squinted up into the darkness. This one didn't look much different from the one she had taken on a couple of minutes ago, no obvious external modifications. Violet decided to trail it for safe measure.

Soon, Violet found herself walking beside the couple of platoons escorting the Omnidroid. She got bored quickly and had a wild idea to imitate their marching, but was scared that any sound would alert them to her presence. She had a great idea for Edna when all of this was over: using noise-reducing fabric to pad the soles of her thigh-high boots. It was a very useful modification since she would be sneaking around invisible most of the time anyway.

Looking at a fully equipped destructive killing machine marching along tamely with the army, Violet got the impression that the Omnidroid was as bored as she was. It looked, for once, like a respectable and solemn golem, unlike the frantic killer it was known to be But she knew it was just another ridiculous thought.

Soon enough, the group of invaders stopped in the heart of Metroville. They were met on the opposite side of the city center by another Omnidroid and its escorts. Somehow, this one looked different, like its "head" was protruding outwards, forming an odd cube-like silhouette above its spherical body.

Suddenly, a huge siren sounded. The Omnidroid across the city center lit up like a Christmas tree. Four trucks surrounded it, each one equipped with a powerful floodlight. It became apparent to Violet that the Omnidroid in the limelight was the one Violet was looking for. The cockpit, it was actually a cuboid with weird carvings and markings on it. A couple of powerful speakers were attached to the side of it.

Then, Violet noticed two huge crowds of people coming in between the two Omnidroids. They were citizens, most of them were in pajamas and other miscellaneous sleeping gear. Each crowd was escorted by one Omnidroid and many more soldiers. Violet could not see the expressions on their faces, but she was pretty sure they were thoroughly annoyed and of course, scared. If the soldiers weren't intimidating enough, the Omnidroids sure made up for that deficiency. Towering hunks of dark black metal alloy, complete with those bright red optic sensors. And mean looking laser turrets.

The speakers on the modified Omnidroid's cockpit came to life. "Citizens of Metroville, my name is Renny Dick. I am Lieutenant-Colonel of the forces invading Metroville, better known as Lieutenant Colonel Dick. However, it is best that you know my full name, as I will be your ruler in the years to come.

"The time has come to seal the blatant weaknesses of Democracy that has given rise to a Capitalist economy that even now, threatens to further degenerate our moral values. It is I who will crush Democracy and bring about a united world Empire. Only then will there be eternal happiness and prosperity, where unemployment and poverty will cease to exist. Where everyone will be truly equal and happy. With these grand new weapons that the late Syndrome has left our glorious state, Metroville will be the only city on this planet."

Violet cringed at the propaganda.

_This Dick is as twisted as Bubba is._

_Or was. Bubba was._

The propaganda only kept coming, and after listening further, Violet realized that he was actually paraphrasing his very first point and repeating it forcefully. Increasingly forcefully as the speech continued. Looking over at the citizens, she realized that the Soldiers had donned gas masks and were releasing some sort of green gas into the citizens. Initially, Violet was scared of succumbing whatever effect of the gas. But then she realized that the soldiers near her did not bother to wear gas masks. The gas probably dispersed in a small radius around the initial area of effect. Then she remembered her father talking about the incident that got him fired at Insuricare. There was gas, and there was a loud speaker as well, she remembered Dad saying.

_"That's how they did it. So that we wouldn't be uprooted again."_

_They are getting brainwashed!_

The citizens, they seemed to be sleeping, sleeping while standing. Their eyes were closed, but their ears were twitching. Hungry and ready for the propaganda-laced words that Dick was feeding them.

Violet knew she had to stop it, stop the brainwashing. Save the citizens of Metroville from the certain fate of submitting themselves to a crazed but ambitious dictator. She had to do something, and do it now!

_"Can it be reversed? Don't worry Violet, brainwashing can never be reversed! They don't even know I exist anymore after Rick was through with them."_

Violet had plenty of reason to worry now.

It was a good thing that the Omnidroid Dick was broadcasting propaganda from was perfectly still. Violet wasn't very muscular, but she knew she was fairly agile. The grooves in the limbs of the Omnidroids, Violet knew that they could function as ladders. She made to the bottom of Dick's Omnidroid. She reminded herself that Omnidroids did not have the precious sense of touch.

She placed her right foot on the first groove, and took a deep breath.

_Dick's going down_.

Violet narrowed her invisible eyes in a invisible look of determination as she ascended slowly up a limb of Dick's Omnidroid.


	10. 10

The metal, it was cold and unforgiving. Smooth and certain. Violet almost lost her grip a couple of times, but she knew she would be alright even if she did. Her force field would save her.

She wasn't used to it in the first place. She did not take any rock climbing lessons, all she had done was running and some gym training. Her muscles strained as she pulled herself up slowly, one groove at a time. Step by step, she was soon more than halfway up the Omnidroid's limb.

_Don't look down._

Yet it was futile. It was the thought that counted. Like when she was watching horror movies. She knew the horror was going to hit her hard, but she still kept her eyes open. Not wanting to waste the money Tony paid to the cinema booth. Wanting to actually know what happened instead of closing her eyes. She always ended up burying herself in Tony's arms, sometimes with some tears. When it got too terrifying.

Except there was no Tony now. Violet both wanted and did not want to know her current altitude, but she did it anyway.

She looked down.

The sight took her breath away.

The ground, it seemed so far away. Like the suburban night sky-line, and the unsuspecting civilians. The gas looked like a small green handkerchief atop a great big black bed, the size of Metroville. She was probably four stories in the air, but the human mind can exaggerate physical quantities.

The ground, it seemed so far away.

Violet felt her back arch as her stomach contracted. Luckily, there was nothing in her stomach to purge. It was painful, nevertheless, and Violet had to concentrate harder on her arms to prevent herself from losing grip. The view was rather terrifying, if not magnificent.

Just moments ago, her feet were planted on the ground as she looked up at the towering menace. Her heart skipped a beat. She could hardly hear anything the Dick was saying now.

Get a grip Violet. Its not like you've not been this high in the air before. Remember Dawn.

But she wasn't held safely by an immobi-ray this time.

Thinking about her trusty force field helped Violet somewhat. Ripping her glance from the ground, she placed a foot on the next groove of the Omnidroid's limb. She promised herself never, ever to look down again. To fight the temptation a fear with utmost vigilance.

It wasn't easy scaling the entire limb of the Omnidroid, but soon enough Violet was atop the round connecting mechanism that joined the limb to the spherical body of the Omnidroid. The words the Lieutenant-Colonel were spewing were coming through much louder and clearer than before. Yet Violet could not afford to cover her ears, who were hurting under the blasting loud-speakers.

The connecting mechanism was about slightly halfway over the Omnidroid's body. With a grunt, Violet scaled what was left of the body.

_I made it!_

Dusting herself off, she thought how nice it would be if she had the elasticity of her mother. She wouldn't have to got through all that climbing, just an easy stretch and it was over.

It was then that she had a clear view of Lieutenant Colonel Dick. Standing in the cube-like cockpit of the Omnidroid was a tall, well-built man with dark hair, like Violet herself. He wore a full, green military uniform complete with a visor-helmet. His mouth, it was busy. Spewing propaganda in every direction.

The completion of the climb left Violet's arms free. She thankfully shielded her ears from the loudspeakers as she contemplated her next move. The cockpit was perfectly sealed. It was a cube-like construct with glass panels attached on its four sides to allow pilot visibility. There were no control panels inside, as the Omnidroids were controlled by a remote, or maybe multiple remotes.

She wanted to blast the glass with a force field, but she wasn't sure whether that would work. The glass could be bullet-proof, and she did not know how bullet-proof glass worked. Did they deflect piercing damage or impacts? She also risked ending the stream of mind-controlling words from the loudspeakers and risk detection.

Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air. It was loud enough to blanket out the loudspeakers, even to Violet. And she was right next to them.

Violet looked up, but there did not seem to be anything. She looked down at the troops on the ground. They still held formation, keeping tight lock on the civilians, but most of them were prone on the ground now. They had their rifles equipped and pointed towards the air, firing at some unknown threat.

Then Violet saw them as they soared high above the sky-line. They were fighter jets, an entire wing of them. Two of them swooped down from formation and unleashed a volley of air to ground missiles at the Omnidroid.

Violet was stupefied. If she deflected the missiles with a force field, it would immediately alert Dick to her presence. If she did not, they would blow her a couple of feet into the air. Her only option now was to get the heck off of the Omnidroid, using gravity as an ally.

But Violet never made the jump. The Omnidroid snapped back into action, jerking violently. Violet clung onto the cockpit as she watched the Omnidroid deflect the missiles expertly with raised limbs. Its laser turret activated, shredding one of the fighters' wings. The damaged fighter veered erratically through the air, eventually crashing into an office tower, exploding in a brilliant orange ball of flame.

The surviving fighter rejoined formation with the rest of the wing which cruised high above the Omnidroid out of the range of the laser turret. Violet got her mind back together and looked into the cockpit. Dick was on the ground shouting into a radio frantically. She had a look at the situation on the ground. None of the civilians had attempted an escape. The gas must still be holding out, otherwise it was the fear that kept them in place.

Another explosion rocked the sky as another fighter found itself crashing into another building. Violet looked up in shock. Did the Omnidroid possess such accuracy that it could snipe with its laser turret?

What Violet saw was far more shocking. An aerial dogfight was taking place. The fighters were exchanging chain gun fire with several unidentified aerial attackers. The attackers swooped in and around the fighter wing swiftly, breaking the formation apart. Violet squinted at the skirmish a little harder, and bit her lip.

_Velocipods!_

The Velocipods, they were not engaging the fighters with their cannons Violet soon realized. They were dodging fighter fire as they went in for a melee kill, using their deadly blades to shred the fighters' wings. Another fighter lost a wing as it pummeled towards the ground, disappearing over the metropolitan sky-line.

The fighters, they were losing the skirmish. They started dropping like flies as the combat progressed. Violet did not know whether to be relieved or unhappy. She stood locked in place, observing the explosions in the air. Suddenly, the remaining fighters broke free of combat and fled the scene, pursued by a frenzy of velocipods.

It was only then that Violet thought about exploiting the situation to her own advantage. Looking into the cockpit, she saw Dick wiping his forehead and reactivating the Omnidroid's loudspeakers.

_Alright, this is it._

Violet raised an invisible hand and generated a spherical force field around her body, holding it in place. She prepared the force field for expansion, closing her eyes, concentrating hard. Opening them, she blasted the cockpit moderately, controlling the blast so as not to drain herself completely.

The glass failed to break. Instead, Dick was thrown against a glass panel uttering a painful grunt. The grunt was magnified by the loudspeakers a hundred fold.

Violet panicked, and looked down at the troops. They did not seem to be affected by the grunt, still pointing their rifles at the air. Violet quickly took the opportunity to blast the loudspeakers cleanly off the Omnidroid's cockpit.

"What the?" Dick found his voice as he recovered from Violet's blast.

Suddenly, swooping down from the skyline in all directions were what was left of the wing of fighters. Simultaneously, they unleashed a volley, no, two volleys of missiles at the Omnidroid. From Violet's position, she could see that they were aimed squarely at the Omnidroid's cockpit. It was enough to make any young Super panic horribly. Violet counted about twenty over missiles fast approaching her position.

Violet gave a classic, Violet-scream as she put up her force field (it went something like "AI-EEEE!!!"). Six missiles struck the force field, pushing Violet backwards. Violet could feel the painful impact of the missiles, there were simply too many of them. Like a snake wriggling through her veins, biting randomly at the walls. The Omnidroid managed to deflect the rest of the initial volley with two of its raised limbs. The Omnidroid's body slanted as it defended itself, causing Violet to roll off the Omnidroid using her force field.

As Violet fell towards the ground, she saw the second volley of missiles slam into the Omnidroid's cockpit, consecutively. The glass continued to hold, until the sixth or seventh missile found its way. She saw splintered glass bounce of her force field. The fighters swooped perilously close to the Omnidroid, which swiftly took out two with an outstretched limb and two more with its laser turret. Two velocipods intercepted another fighter, tearing apart both of its wings.

The pyrotechnics were enough to instill shock and awe, distracting Violet from something that was launched out of the cockpit. It was a body, dressed in a green uniform flying out of the cockpit, heading right for her. It was screaming, flailing its arms wildly in the air as it pummeled towards Violet.

Violet knew the man falling towards her was a power-hungry, insane and possibly evil person. Yet, she could not bring herself to let him be mutilated by the ground right in front of her. Especially when it happened right in front of her. He would probably stain her force field with a flood of red liquid as he hit the ground like a wet pancake. And Violet would not like that.

She would probably never recover from it.

_I will always save lives, never take them._

It was fortunate that Violet reached the ground before the good Colonel. She floated down gently using a force field for levitation. Looking up at Dick's crazed appearance, she formed a force field around him and brought him to the ground safely, dramatically re-appearing as she did so.

She hoped her trademark live-saving technique would work on the Lieutenant-Colonel. She did not want him to pull out a sidearm and start firing wildly.

And it seemed to work, as Dick looked over at Violet in a mixture of wonder and horror. The look you get when you believe you meant to die, but did not. The look when you placed your eyes upon an angel for the first time in your life.

Or maybe it did not work. Maybe it was Dick's injuries, they made Violet choke. He had probably half a dozen glass shards lodged into his upper torso in all directions. There was blood trickling down his nostrils and from wounds that covered his arms and legs. Violet had never seen so much blood in her life.

But at least he wasn't dead.

"You're that girl Super that saved the other Supers…" Dick stammered. "Rick wasn't lying."

All Violet could do was nod. Her eyes were still examining the glass shards sticking out of Rick's chest.

_Oh God._

"Those fighters, they look European," Dick continued, very slowly. "Rick must have done something…"

He doubled over and coughed out a few drops of blood. One or more of his lungs must have been punctured.

"I've got to get you to a hospital," Violet put a hand to her mouth. She could feel her tears coming.

"The hospitals, they're empty," Dick mustered enough strength to say, wiping blood from his lips. "Thanks for saving my life, Invisigirl. You're different from the other Supers…"

That took Violet by surprise. "How am I?"

"Most of them, they did it for fame. That's how I saw it anyway. Supers were people who were full of it, causing destruction to property just to save some pathetic lives. All for the popularity, and glory. The anti-Super lawsuits were inevitable."

_That's not true! Mom and Dad, they were good noble Supers!_

But Violet knew better than to argue with an injured Lietenant-Colonel. The priority of saving this live overwrites any other. She bit her lip and kept quiet.

"But you, you do it out of pure will. The evidence speaks for itself, you saved me." Dick finished. "Its good to see not all Supers are arrogant fools."

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared over Violet and Dick.

The Omnidroid, having finished off the fighters, had found something new to kill.


End file.
